Celestial Matchmaking
by ayame028
Summary: Aquarius is tired of Lucy not having any boyfriend, constantly going on missions and calling her at the most inconvenient times  her date with Scorpio . If she is in a relationship the possibility of her going on missions will diminish.  NatsuXLucy
1. The Plan

**Summary:**

Aquarius is tired of Lucy not having any boyfriend, constantly going on missions and calling her at the most inconvenient times (her date with Scorpio). If she is in a relationship the possibility of her going on missions will diminish, with that thought in mind she called her fellow Celestial spirits for a matchmaking session.

.

* * *

**Celestial Matchmaking **

**The Plan  
**

.

.

The sun shined throughout Magnolia. Its pretty yellow gentle light illuminated the lovely city. The birds chipped and people are strolled along the quiet city.

_BOOOM _

"What the hell Gray you ice bastard!" Salamander called out nursed his sore cheek.

"Come and get me fire-brain numbskull!" Gray's triumphed was short lived when his face immediately collided with Natsu's fist and that threw him to the other side of the building. "That's all you got? It didn't even hurt." He countered as he wiped blood from his mouth.

Natsu grumbled. "You could've have fooled me."

The black-haired mage tackled his rival, giving him all he got and soon after clouds form around them.

"Erza's back!"

Natsu and Gray quickly burned and sculpted all the evidence of their brawl. Their two female teammates and a blue cat entered and scanned the area.

Erza glared. "Gray…Natsu…"

"Yeah?" They replied in unison, acting all buddy-buddy.

"You better not be fighting again." She asked pissed. "What's all that blood?"

Gray coughed dryly and explained. "Its paint…We thought, that fake blood can be a nice prank. But looks like its not…You easily saw through it." His pink-haired companion nodded his head in agreement anxiously.

Lucy giggled. _'Obviously it's a lie.'_

"Yes, you could have fooled me with all that make-up." She pulled Natsu's arm to inspect violets, blues, and greens on his skin. "Nicely done…but I do not recommend you to do it again. People will get worried."

'_What?'_ Lucy eyed her friend with disbelief.

"Natsu can you teach me that make-up thing?" Happy said as he landed on his best friend's head.

They both sighed thankful that lady luck is on their side today.

Levy whispered to the blonde's ear. "Lu-chan, can I talk to you?"

"Sure Levy-chan." She smiled at her friend. Levy hesitantly pulled an envelope from her pocket carefully, so nobody else can see, and hand it to her. _'Not another one.'_

"Lu-chan you need to set things straight."

She breathed slowly, not liking it. "I know…thanks Levy-chan."

.

.

**Celestial Plane**

**.  
**

"That brat needs to get laid." Their leader slammed her hands on the table. Her aura matched the place where their having their meeting, a dark, a very dark room just like her facial expression.

Grandpa Crux beamed. "Not part of the contract."

"Ummmm….Lucy-san can find her own boyfriend." Aries insisted. The blue-haired mermaid glared at them, feeling that soon she will be a sheep soup, quickly apologized. "I'm sorry."

"Aquarius, stop bullying Aries, she does got a point!" Loke said and pointed at himself with dignity. "Why need a boyfriend when Lucy already has me."

_Splash _

Tidal wave swept him off outside the conference room unconscious.

Aquarius cleared her throat. "Now that's settled are there anymore objections?" She stared at each and every one of them. They gulped dryly and shook their heads except Scorpio. She smiled deviously. "Who are our prospects?"

He grinned at his over confident girlfriend. "We have that fire breather Natsu, ice sculptor Gray, and archive mage Hibiki."

"Kyaah! My Scorpio is so smart!"

"I Taurus will not go with this plan, I'm enough to protect Lucy's awesome body!" The half-cow and half-human exclaimed, displaying his muscles.

Cancer whispered beside him. "I think that's not a good idea-"

_Splash _

In a flash two Celestial spirits are out of commission. The others shrugged it off not their problem.

"I." Horologium attempted, but withdrew upon seeing two golden keys knocked out. He cannot take the risk. "…have nothing to say."

"Gray already admits that he thinks Lucy is cute." Gemi hopped at the center then moved his hands up and down.

Mini joined him and added. "Yeah, Hibiki is in Blue Pegasus so is kind of out, but Salamander is okay, he has a comfortable relationship with Lucy."

"Lucy should call me when she wants to relax or have a romantic afternoon. I can play love inspired music to her." Lyra dreamily said.

"PUN!"

Virgo raised her hand. "But Hime already has a boyfriend."

"Really?" Celestial spirits dumbfounded but asked. "Who?"

She tilted her head not getting why they were shocked. "Natsu-sama."

Cancer informed. "She even asked me to cut her hair once just to meet him ebi. She was wearing a cute dress too ebi."

"Really." Aquarius massaged her chin in deep thought. "He is not half bad."

Crux scuffed. "He has a childhood sweetheart named Lisanna. She is back at the guild with them from Edolas."

"Lucy needs a knight ebi but not Erza ebi…" Cancer babbled while he snipped heart shaped papers.

"Hello, hello, even so he is still with Lucy-san. Hello, hello. " Sagittarius saluted.

"I don't care who as long as she has one!" Aquarius said in a tantrum. "She needs a life. A BOYFRIEND!" She sighed before continuing. "We will vote on whom and majority wins."

Natsu-5

Gray-3

Hibiki-3

"Now we have an understanding, the Salamander wins but if his not what were looking for, we still have the other two. No closing doors we'll see…it has to be a stable relationship if he fails not our problem."

"PUN" Plue not confident with the idea and moved frantic.

The mermaid did not backed down and answered. "No, we are going with this. If we wait God knows how long those two will hook-up."

Plue defended. "PUN PUN…pun."

"We will do everything we can for this to work." She replied, loosing her cool.

Plue stopped his questions.

Aquarius grabbed Loke by the collar with devilishly grin. He groggily awoke to find blue evil eyes near his face. He swallowed hard.

"Good you're awake." She moved closer with malicious glint.

"…"

She tightened her grip on his suit and explained. "You will initiate the plan."

Loke surrendered. "Aye!"

He would rather do what she says than experience a cold blue hell and a dislocated face.

.

.

So the plan starts.

.

.

* * *

Thanks for reading…^^

.

Hope you liked it! I was planning a one-shot but I liked the idea of Lucy's Celestial Spirits pestering her too and not just Natsu and Happy! *smirks*

Lucy's facial expressions are awesome and my personal favorite Juvia's tea scene in Fairy Hills! If I ever have a best friend like her…Damn. I'll be another Natsu! Hahah! Or even Happy! XD

She brightens up the manga in my opinion and that is why she is my favorite! : D

Natsu and Lucy all the way!

Thank you so much for the kind reviews for Comparison!

.

Comments and suggestions are welcome!

Please tell me what you think!

.

Read and Review ^^


	2. Loke's Paranoia

Thanks for the kind reviews! I'm really nervous about this one!

I just want to say even if it's late! Kyahhh! Chapter 221 Natsu and Lucy! "Always a team working well together! The 'heart' knows the reason for their smiles."

Even if Lisanna is back Natsu is still with Lucy! Kyahh! XD

* * *

**Celestial Matchmaking:**

**Loke's Paranoia **

.

.

Loke strolled around Magnolia thinking. He had put everything in place and just needed the right timing. How he felt sick doing this it's against his moral code, well his newly found moral code that friends will stay friends. He can make an exception but not right now, while his code is in jeopardy.

Lucy the beautiful blonde Celestial spirit mage located at her favorite spot at the bar talking animatedly with Cana, Levy, and Mirajane. '_Good Erza is not here yet_.' He spotted his friends Natsu and Gray.

Levy with a childish pout. "Lu-chan, I've been waiting for the next chapter…"

They laughed.

"Wait a while longer, Lucy is going on a mission with me!" Cana exclaimed, holding her beer up in the air.

"WHAT! Lu-chan" Her pout deepened. "You promised!"

Lucy sweat drop. "Sorry Levy-chan…"

Mira joined in. "I'm sure the other members can be your entertainment, while Lucy and Cana are away."

"Hello ladies."

"Hi Loke what are you doing here?" Lucy looked over him confused.

"Do I need a reason to talk to an angel?" Loke glance over to Gray and Natsu. _'Good I have their attention'._ He carried her bridal style and she did blush but fought back.

He gulped dryly feeling both his feet 6ft-under, if not get killed by his comrades in Fairy Tail, but his fellow Celestial spirit will.

He needed to choose.

A shiver crawled up his spine. _Aquarius_

He kissed her hair and both males plus a certain cat bulged-eye stared at him with disbelief, annoyance lacing their features. Great he just dug his own grave scratch that 6ft-under thing with these idiots, they would prefer him to be 18ft-under or deeper.

"Lucy you promised a quest with me."

She stared at him.

'_Can't you play along?'_

"I don't know what you're talking about Loke."

'_Great'_

He clicked on his gentleman charms, he can still save himself, placed his finger on her soft lips, and said in a suave manner. "Lucy, Lucy it was last week." He tried to be calm but squeaked the last part.

'_Lucy you're smarter than this, please!'_

She looked at him worried.

He coughed more confident this time. "Cana, I'll borrow Lucy for a bit, and Mira the mission." He took the request and walked out the door but stop when a voice called.

"Need some help Lucy?" He recognized the voice it was Gray, in haste Loke run out the door. The black-haired ice mage eyed his friends not at all eased with the circumstances, thinking. _'what the hell is wrong with him?'_

Happy not looking away from the door asked. "Gray do you think Lucy will be alright?"

"I'm not sure but Lucy is a strong gal." Gray replied with a smile.

"Aye! You're right!" Happy jump and fly off to Charle's and Wendty's table.

"Oi Natsu?"

"Yeah?" Natsu lazily replied.

Gray said with a cocky grin. "Why the long face pinkie?"

"Now that's it you're going down stripper!" He growled completely irritated punched him square on the face sending him across two tables. Gray recovered, grabbed him by the arm, and threw him to the other side of the building.

They continued their normal rumble but Natsu keep in his mind the words. _'I need to talk to Lucy later.'_

He yelled. "I'll pummel that ugly face of yours ice-freak to give it a little justice!"

Three people white, brown, and blue haired females remained stationed at the bar dumbfounded.

.

.

.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu walked to her, near her apartment door. He smirked at her, and she grinned at back, he continued. "Tomorrow me, Happy, plus Lisanna are going on a mission."

Her grin stayed in place as she opened her front door. "Really? Well good for you-you been planning this for a while."

He scratched his head in embarrassment, walked away slowly, and shouted. "Well see ya around Luce!"

"Okay." Lucy gazed at him feeling something odd about his behavior. She shrugged it off and yelled. "Good luck!"

He yelled back with a cunning grin. "You better not get bullied Lucy!"

"Baka!" She laughed and countered. "You better not burn unnecessary things!"

He chuckled out loud for her to hear. She better not get hurt or there will be hell to pay, he will burn anyone who hurts Lucy. He'll burn them to crisps, burn them real good.

.

.

**Celestial Spirit Plane**

**.  
**

"He's going with Lisanna!" She scoffed and smacked him on the head. "You stupid lion-head!"

Loke rubbed his sore head but was ready for her tidal wave and planted himself in place.

_Splash_

He coughed-out water. "Damn it! Aquarius, hold your temper give them time!" He whined slightly terrified.

"You're right." She pulled his collar and warned in a low threatening voice. "But if they don't hook-up you're swimming with the fishes."

He swallowed hard all pale white. He just remembered he cannot die, forever surrounded by water. He shivered. Whoever said that hell is filled with fire and volcanoes? He obviously have not met Aquarius.

'_I don't want to die all bubbled with water I'm not handsome that way!'_

_._

_.  
_

* * *

Hope you liked it! ^^

.

Loke is the leader of the zodiac but he doesn't like hurting females unless he really has to! He is a feminist! I love Loke! :D

Lucy is going on a mission with only Loke. : )

.

Comment and suggestion are always welcome!

Please tell me what you think!

.

R&R


	3. Lyra's not so romantic evening

Thank you for the kind reviews! ^^

Thank you so much for adding this in your Favorite Stories! ^^

I love you guys! No words can express how happy I am! Dōmo arigatō! XD

I had lots of fun writing this! And my favorite dog gave birth to 5 puppies, I haven't seen them but my mom said they are cute! :3

Natsu's scarf turned back to normal and Charle's prediction! The only ones I haven't seen are Erza, Juvia, Cana, and Lucy! The hand! Lucy, be safe! : (

.

.

* * *

**Celestial Matchmaking**

**Lyra's not so romantic evening**

.

.

Two days. It had been two days, since he got back from his former mission with Lisanna, it went great. He was all happy to finish it quick in record time to only, found out that Lucy is not back yet. He should have listened to his instinct.

"Hey Mira, what request did Lucy pick?"

"OH!" Mirajane the white-haired mother figure of Fairy Tail raised her feminine brow and enthusiastically answered. "Monster Hunting!"

Natsu jumped from his sit yelled. "The 100,000J Quest!"

"Yup!" Mirajane clapped at his out burst clearly pleased, as she masked her troubled one.

"She's late." Gray stated marched his way to Erza near the bar. The redhead nodded her head completely annoyed; they have another mission coming from Master Makarov.

Levy grasped surprise, moving her hand to her mouth. "Lu-chan!" She leaped, straight to the blonde's arms almost in tears.

"Levy-chan." Lucy patted her friends head grinning like an idiot. She moved her right arm to embrace her, while the other stayed on her back. "Sorry I made you worry…"

"I was so worried." The blue-haired teen hugged her tighter. She flinched. Levy glanced over and found bandages on her left arm; half of it covered her pale skin. She babbled out loud for all of their guild mates to hear. "Oh my gosh! Lu-chan what happened!"

"WHAT!"

Before the blonde can close her petite friend's mouth majority for her friends heard her, and angry voices echoed inside their guild most of it coming form her teammates, marching their away to her. She gulped, cold sweat on her face.

The most distinct angry roar was from her partner Salamander, shouts with steam coming form him. "I'll burn him to crisps!"

"Where is Loke?" Erza asked in an intimidating manner.

"He's resting Erza." She tried to smile at her and scan her other teammates Happy waved at her, Gray stayed silent but is greatly pissed, and Natsu no words can say on what's in his mind he stared blankly at her.

"Go home Lucy." Erza ordered locking her arms over her chest.

The other guild members nodded, they accepted the idea. She sighed and went straight home.

.

.

.

"Let me see! Lucy!"

"No, Natsu you worry too much already!" She snapped giving him sly grins. "Calm down idiot!"

His cold-shoulder vanished, as soon as he got his present a big chocolate bar with fire elements and a rear fish for Happy, now his pestering her to see her injury.

"No."

He mumbled incoherent words under his breath, pouted like a child, while Happy munched on his gift quietly. He ignored them; the fish is too good to pass.

_Munch_

_Munch_

She sighed before explaining to him. "The reason why I'm late is because I went to the doctor." He was about to retort but she pulled her hand-up and he immediately shut up.

"I already have my medications, so, no more okay?"

"I want to punch the guy!" He exclaimed.

"Not a guy but an insect creature!"

"Really!"

She giggled not moving form her bed. "The creature looked like a giant praying mantis almost 8ft tall or even more!" Lucy moved her hand up to her head in an animated manner liking the idea that, she defeated all five of them.

"I want to burn them!" He perked up standing.

"No need Natsu…" She hugged Plue, she pulled him from Happy's company. She missed her apartment and friends. It felt weird working with one person; she is used to have more than one, as a company. "How was yours?"

"Fine."

She teased with a wink. "Did you blowup any stuff?"

"Natsu made half of the lake explode!" Happy cheered.

"PUN!" Plue joined him.

Lucy sat there dumbfounded.

"It was an accident!"

She yawned, nothing new. "I'll take a bath, if you have nothing to do, then leave." Lucy pulled some of her clothes for the dresser.

"Nah…I want to stay, right?" He looked over to Happy.

"Aye!"

He turned to her bed and lay there arms over his head feeling sleep coming to him. His glad to know she is safe now. He took in some contented breaths slowly.

_Poof_

"Lucy!" Lyra howled. "Loke said he was sorry!"

Natsu jumped form the bed nearly tackled her and yelled. "Where is he?" That scared the shit out of her.

'_I just got him to calm down!'_

Lucy face palmed, not liking the idea of taming an enraged Natsu again. Happy did not even helped, stupid cat. She grabbed his shoulder and pushed him to the bed. "Sit!"

He did what he was told like a real puppy.

'_Good Boy.'_

Lyra gave a nervous laugh as she moved to her harp. "I was planning to play a song because music helps to ease the soul!"

She liked her idea. "Sure!"

"Lucy!" Gray said from the door.

"What are you doing here?"

He let himself in not caring if she gets mad at him; he has a spare key just like Natsu, Erza, and Mirajane. He immediately asked, what had been bothering him. "How did you get that injury?"

"Okay." Lucy backed against the wall near Natsu and Happy while, Gray sat on the couch, she continued. "The giant praying mantis got us by surprise, sprayed something gooey, and Loke pulled me out of harms way, but it got to my arm. No, Natsu it's not poisoned. I have my medications remember."

She laughed, her friends are so predictable. "Lyra, you can play now." She opened the door and placed her things, she added. "I need to relax and Gray yours are over the table."

He looked over and found cheese cake and ice cream brownies.

A few songs later Lucy is still taking her bath while the two knuckleheads, a cat, and a redhead female lay casually around her Celestial spirit mage's apartment. Ezra arrived not long after Lucy went to the bathroom.

Natsu yawned. "That is boring."

"Yeah." Gray huffed not pleased that he agreed with his rival. "For once…yeah, it was nice awhile ago but now it sucks."

Lyra remained speechless.

"Shut up!" Erza finished off her cheese cake and smacked them both in the head. "You don't know how to appreciate good music."

Lyra gazed at her with relief. _'Thank you!'_

The redhead coughed as she wiped her mouth. "Do you play any other songs, you know, livelier ones?"

Lyra paled all white. _'Wahh!'_

A few moments later after Lyra left.

The blonde finished her bath as she opened her door, a certain pissed redhead points her sword at her chin and placed herself above her. Erza asked her with a venomous voice. "Lucy, explain."

The other occupants of the room huddled together with fear.

Lucy screamed inside her mind. _'Somebody Help!'_

.

.

**Celestial Plane**

.

"It was supposed to be a romantic evening not a slumber party!" The harp playing Celestial spirit wailed hard and loud to her other accomplices. "They were supposed to be falling in love with the music and not sleepy!"

Aquarius got tired of her whining and yelled crossed arms. "What did you expect; a magical arrow struck them in the heart, saying I love you all of a sudden? That brat is as dense-as-an-inanimate-object!"

She stopped then smiled eyes glittering. "You know, I got this feeling that all of you, are not working hard enough." Her smile turned into an evil smirk. "Have you ever wondered…how it feels to be flushed down the toilet?"

She pushed Taurus of a cliff.

_Splash_

_Whoosh_

_Flush_

"I'm running out of patience." She grinned mischievously.

A silent pause, they rubbed their eyes and saw that she did turn the lake into a giant toilet. Poor Taurus is nowhere in sight.

The shivering Celestial spirits screamed inside. _'Aquarius totally lost it!'_

While Scorpio he stared all amazed thinking. _'Yup, my girlfriend's steaming hot!'_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hope you liked this! :D

Lucy you're not the only one who's in trouble! Poor Taurus hahaha! XD

I was watching well more like a marathon of The Big Bang Theory with my big brother! I like Sheldon, his really funny nobody is perfect, really too much IQ and a low EQ hahah! 'Typical Taurus!' I can't believe Sheldon is a Taurus? Or I heard it wrong? Penny is funny too! ^^

Yehey to insanely smart people! Hahah! XD

.

.

I'm sorry for any grammatical errors. Peace!

Comments and suggestions are always welcome! :D

.

.

Please tell me what you think!

.

.

R&R


	4. Aries' Treats

**Lucy:** Where is the one-shot?

**Aya:** Aw…sorry got sidetracked by many awesome fanfics and mangas! Kyaah! _*squeals*_ and not to mention my time using our computer…been busy lately.

**Happy:** She wanted to greet everyone belated Happy Valentine's day!

**Aya:** Thanks Happy! Love is in the air! XD

**Natsu:** It's the carrot-top! I'll burn him!

_Boink_

**Aya: **Hey! Who threw that and stop that pink-bush! Not his fault his dense just like someone I know! When you explain how you treat Lucy, then we talk! _*holding her kamagong arnis*_

**Natsu:** Not me and its red… _*at the corner pouting* _

**Erza:** Good job Aya. Gray who are you looking at?

**Gray:** That girl…and his brain melted a long time ago.

**Natsu:** Hey!

**Aya: **Darn you're right…I really wanted to hit him. _*pouts*_

**Gray:** Looks like you got saved by your brainless head Natsu.

**Erza:** _*smirks*_ It becomes handy sometimes. _*Happy and Lucy giggles*_

A violet haired female with red eyes walk in. Aya jumps to hug her but got push back.

**Aya:** Kyahh! She's my best friend! The person who introduced me to fanfiction and it's her Zodiac Sign's turn!

**Ritsz:** _*smiles*_ Don't bully her too much.

**Aya:** Nothing to worry about…I love torturing mine! _*evil smirks*_ Well hope you like this chapter! XD

* * *

**Celestial Matchmaking:**

**Aries' Treats**

.

.

"Explain."

She stiffed, she cannot move her body or even breathe, something inside her told her not to move even an inch, if she wanted to live. She only stared.

"Lucy?" Erza regained her senses and looked over to her friends from the silent blonde to the cuddling boys. "Sorry…" The redhead ex-quip her sword back and rubbed her forehead. She is not thinking straight; damn the missions are getting to her.

Lucy giggled awkwardly; she almost choked on air alone. "Erza its ok, I'm fine."

"Punch me Lucy." Erza not convinced, grabbed her hand and placed it near her left cheek.

Lucy a little taken back shook her head and asked with a smile. "No need…help me up."

She followed her instructions, pulled her to her feet, but repeated. "Punch me."

"Erza I know how you feel, we are all tired…we need a break but that will not happen anytime soon." She reasoned while dusting her pink t-shirt and blue short, after feeling cleaner she glanced over to the cuddling boys.

She laughed holding her stomach. _'These idiots know how to look strange.'_

"Lu-?" The redhead gazed over to where she is pointing. Their three friends are oddly glued next to each other and can pass for a make you laugh sculpture.

A bulged eyed Happy crushed in the middle, trying to break free from the two heads. Natsu's arms are wrapped around Gray's neck shaking with complete pleading spare-me-look and the same goes for the ice-mage. If only there was a camera, The Sorcerer Weekly will certainly pay good amounts of money for this.

Erza burst a giggle but turned it into a smirk and crossed her arms.

The boys broke from their trance and quickly questioned. "What? What's so funny?"

"You."

Gray realized what Lucy was talking about, whacked Natsu on the head missing Happy by centimeters, and pushed him off the bed. He grumbled curses with a hint of blush and locked his arms feeling silly.

"What the hell!" Natsu nursed his sore head. "You stupid basta-"

"E-enough." Erza ordered, trying to stop her laugh.

Lucy on the other hand rolled laughing.

.

.

.

The following morning Erza and Gray took the mission that was supposed to be for the strongest team, the request specified four mages so they asked Juvia and Gajeel. The steel-dragon slayer protested at first but give in when Juvia cried in front of him. The scene was:

"Juvia wants to go where Gray-sama is." She said all serious holding her hands together.

"…" He raised his brow confused and a little bit of dare to it.

"Juvia will cry now."

She did not joked, she did cried and their guild mates gave the pierced-dragon slayer the death-glare and rot-in-hell look. So the team was complete with a very pleased cheery Juvia and a dark sulking Gajeel.

As for Natsu, he stayed behind to take care of Lucy or to annoy her more. He and Happy planned to go fishing the following week but changed their schedule because they care about their blonde injured teammate.

"Luce, are you sure you're okay?"

Happy added in. "Lucy?"

"Yes, Natsu" She replied biting her bottom lip. "Happy I assure you, I am fine!"

"Did you bring you-" He was cut-off.

"Yes, I've checked for the fifth time!"

He checked for any lie. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Good!" He yelled as he jumped to the spot near the river and Happy joined him moments later.

Lucy sighed, he had been asking for her medication if she brought any, she did and a novel for her to read. She loved hanging out near their fishing spot this is the only time that Natsu remained silent same with Happy, so she cherishes her moments here for more than an hour of serenity.

She sat at the nearest tree for shade and closed her eyes for a quick rest after a few minutes she drifted to a dreamless sleep.

"Lucy I'm hungry."

She jolted woke up from her dream. '_Stupid Natsu!'_

"I'm hungry!" He repeated with a pout.

She looked over and found Happy sleeping next to him, she hissed. "That's why we are fishing."

"But I'm hungry now."

"Then catch one."

He replied as he glared at the stupid lake. "This lake doesn't like me very much."

"Really now." Lucy grabbed her book and continued to read some lines. "We always went fishing here."

"LUCY!"

"Aye!" Happy jumped out of his sleep, but his eyelids are still heavy, so shut his eyes again. "Fish…"

"What?" Lucy ignored him, not caring about her nakama's dilemma as she grabbed a twig and crawled to her friend. She just wanted to satisfy her curiosity and poke Happy to see if he will wake up but every time she did, he yelled. Fish! Or Aye! And sometimes both Aye Fish!

"Feed me." He whined all teary eyed while holding his fishing rod.

"Wah?" She stared at him shocked. "Did you bring the basket that I told you about?"

"Huh?"

She wanted to punch him but maybe the stick will do.

_Poof_

"Um…Natsu-san I-I have a bento." Aries said as she pulled her sheep skirt with a blush on her already pink head.

"Thanks sheep person!" He enthusiastically grabbed the bento.

Lucy stared confused but nonetheless smiled at her shy Celestial spirit. She even brought a bento for her whiny partner that is a total plus. If it weren't for her she would have strangled Natsu.

".." Aries felt a wash of guilt and added. "I have a bento for you too Lucy-san!"

"You didn't have too." She tired to wave it off, she is already glad that the idiot stopped.

_Poof_

"But I have it!" She shoved her bento and the blonde accepted with a smile.

The pink sheep Celestial spirit left with a smile.

_Poof_

Happy smelled the sweet aroma of food and saw Natsu and Lucy with bentos. "Where's mine!"

"Yeah Lucy where is Happy's?" He questioned shoving most of it down his throat.

"I don't know." Lucy sighed, guilt visible on her face. She forgot the bento was given to them.

Happy shrugged it off and asked. "I want one Natsu!"

"Here! It's delicious!" He pulled a pink fluffy substance that looked like a cotton candy. His cat friend drooled it looks tasty.

'_Did I see that somewhere before?'_

She shrugged it off maybe it's her imagination and opened her own bento smiling.

"Really!" Happy opened his watering mouth.

_AHH!_

"Luce too!" Natsu beamed, she scooted closer and mimicked their blue-fur-ball.

They both slowly chewed, it tasted like strawberries.

Natsu stared at them smiling, anticipating their reaction.

_BOOM!_

"It EXPLODES in your mouth, delicious right!" He jumped form his sit and cheered.

.

.

**Celestial Plane**

.

"You gave her a bento too!"

"Umm…I thought she was hungry." Aries tried to explain but quickly depended herself and crossed her arms over her head. "I'm sorry!"

Aquarius wanted to strangle her. "She was supposed to be jealous!"

"Sorry."

Lyra shouted. "Look Aquarius, Lucy and Happy are crying!"

"What? Why?" She glanced over to the supposed to be lovebirds with a puzzled expression.

_BOOM!_

She gaped but quickly recovered and yelled. "You gave that fire-head an exploding bento!"

The shy Zodiac closed her eyes. "I'm Sorry!"

_BOOM!_

_Spla-_

Aries peeked and lowered her arms, she was expecting a tidal wave, but instead found her friend Loke offering his hand.

"Good…he made it." He tired to catch his breath.

Aries gave him a questionable face and asked as she scans the area. "Where is Aquarius?"

He grinned. "Date with Scorpio."

Taurus yelled. "Yes!"

Now, they do not have to worry about Aquarius going insane again. The other Celestial spirits applaud; their dictator is temporarily out of the building.

.

.

* * *

.

Loke finally manipulated Aquarius so she won't beat Aries! ^^

Poor Lucy and Happy but their safe it's only a pinch! :D

Natsu doesn't know the concept of his the only person like that! He survived a gun why not a bomb? More like wool bomb! XD

.

Reply to reviews sorry I wasn't able to reply sooner, well you kind of got the idea…but I did message some, to be fair I included everyone! Peace! ^^

.

**Cara fallen from the sky** ~ Thanks for the compliments! Its one of my favorite Arcs Edo-Lucy and Edo-Natsu are so cute, my imagination goes wild! Lisanna can be a big help in NALu but I still have my doubts! ^^ I know what you mean but give it more time. I just recently got addicted to FT! I love how Natsu and Gray always go buddy-buddy because of Erza. XD

**fafafi **~ I always love Lucy's Celestial Spirits they add more color to the manga/ anime.

**lotlot** ~ I love Loke! He'll be a big help in the future! And he can handle Aquarius' tantrums quite well. ^^

**blueberry** ~ She's really determined and willing to do whatever it takes even to torture her fellow spirits. :D

**leogirl321** ~ Kyahh! Sweet! _*hugs*_ I always love humor! LoL! XD

**CherryChan09** ~ Thanks for the support! _*hugs*_ Natsu's body language speaks it all! I really want to write when Lucy actually notice! :D

**chika .ciel .****Loki** ~ Natsu needs to be more obvious! LoL! XD

**fairytailpirate ~ **Kyah! Thanks! I'm looking forward for your update! ^^

**narutofan1091** ~ Lucy's not really in trouble. Erza's not having a good time because of all the work they have lately. She wanted to work with their team again but after seeing Lucy, they'll have to leave her behind. I'll try to keep in mind to work on my grammar and improve. ^^

**Lazybutt-Chan **~ I honestly didn't notice that. I'm planning to edit once I have more time. I'll try my best improve. I love Aquarius she's my favorite female celestial spirit! Aquarius and Scorpio love it! ^^

**Yellow. Sunshine** ~ Kyahh thanks I'll try to keep them in character! He just needs to notice how he speaks and acts whenever it concerns Lucy! XD

**SleepingRiot**Thanks for the advice. I hope what I did was okay? :D

**Stara-chi, kai-itachi21, tenten93 **,** Rizz,** **michiko-naoki,** **xXhelenahillXx****, ****EdwardElricAllenWalker****, ****Sony89****, ****logicat****, ****Animefan111****, ****StrawberryDragon94****, ****Font****, ****Emana Ryan**~ Thanks love you guys! :D

.

.

Comments and suggestions are always welcome! If it's not too much trouble can you tell me what part I need to focus on, mainly on my mistakes? I easily get carried away whenever I write. Thanks I appreciate it! XD

.

Please tell me what you think!

.

.

R&R


	5. Temporary retreat for a strategy meeting

**Aya:** Guild rumble! Hahah! Natsu needs to be punished because he made Lucy eat a bomb! And I still want to hit him! ^^

**Natsu:** What the? What did I do to you?

**Lucy:** Good luck Natsu.

**Aya:** Aw…sorry Lucy but your spirits are desperate. _*smiles*_

**Lucy:** I don't like that smile, it's not comforting in anyway.

**Aya: **So no confusion the underlined words are written by Lucy!

**Ritsz:** Aries and Loke…when will the other celestial-_*close her mouth*_

**Aya: **No spoilers Ritsz! You promised!

**Ritsz: **_*moves hand away*_Fine…Erza are you going to participate in this mess?

**Erza:** Aya recommended me because of my stress level.

**Gray:** Did I hear it right? _*pales*_

**Aya:** Yup! Hope you like this! I love Fairy Tail Rumble! I haven't seen any for a while and I miss it so here it goes! My attempt on a guild fight! So there are more sounds this chapter! XD

* * *

**Celestial Matchmaking**

**Temporary retreat for a strategy meeting**

.

.

"Lucy's the bomb!" Natsu cheered.

Happy agreed. "Aye! Bomb!"

'Will the two you shut up!' Lucy wrote in the air with her newly bought magic pen. She glared at them as she gripped on the poor lifeless pen.

Their guild mates gaped like a fish out of water, thinking, what happened? Did he just did, what they think he did? It's not hard to put two and two together.

"I never tasted that before! You're really awesome Lucy!" Natsu continued, not a care in the world of the scene he made. "It was-" He got punched cutting him off.

Gajeel stood there, as he turned his arm back to normal with a smirk, and he looked down at him.

"What the hell, you bastard!" He asked with a glare and rubbed his sore cheek.

The steel-dragon slayer ignored him and glanced over to his petite friend. "Is that enough?"

"Yup, Gajeel-kun!" Levy the master mind of the punching incident, walked over, and grinned down at the Salamander. Her unusual calm face and there was something in her eyes that scared him stiff. "Did you defile Lu-chan?"

"Defile what's that?" He stared confused and thought of a moment if he heard that word before. "I don't get it?"

_Bash_

He punched him again on the opposite cheek.

"Gajeel!" Levy gasped.

"Gihihihi." He laughed at his fellow dragon-slayer, who now has pink cheeks, on a totally equal pink head, and the noise he made gave shivers to his other guild mates. He looked over to them and depended. "What he deserved that?"

_Clang_

A large fork almost hit him on the head. Mirajane grinned with that innocent look on her face, holding knives this time. It was maybe a dozen or two dozen knives near her at the bar counter with a frightening 10inches long.

'_What the hell! This guild has too many scary females.' _He gulped and whistled out of the way to Levy's safe zone back. Nobody can call him scared-cat this is called survival.

Pantherlily sighed, thinking. _'Insane humans.'_

Cana interrupted and leaned forward. "What happened?"

"Is that it?" Natsu glanced over his guild mate and tilted his head. "We went fishing."

'Why not ask me I'm here too.' Lucy wrote that nobody seemed to care. '_Knowing him he will say more messed-up words._'

"Juvia thinks Lucy is no longer, Juvia's love rival." She hugged her new blonde best friend all too happy and did not notice that the girl grasped form the lack of oxygen.

_Ack-ack_

She is glad to have her as a friend but being choked to death is not part of their friendship. She squeaked. "Juv-iack"

The blue-haired water-mage let her new-friend-no-longer-rival go and gave a small weak smile. She stared at the ground felling embarrassed while holding her hands together. She moved out of the building and said to her pleased self. "Juvia is friends with Lucy again."

"And?" Every perverts joined in and all the members perked their ears.

"We ate."

"And?" They repeated, circled him.

He asked all puzzled. "And what?"

_Crack_

The only visible mark of her weapon is its handle.

Mirajane wanted to use her Satan soul; maybe if she punched him hard enough, his brain will start to work more clearly. But, the knives are so asking her to use them. She merrily asked as she played with her toy knife. "Natsu, why can't Lucy talk?"

"Oh that!" He sheepishly scratched his head, if they know what really happened, his in for a bad beating, and the best thing to do is play his cards right. He thought of what he can say to save his ass and coughed before he replied. "What do you have in mind?"

"What the?" Some of the guild mates questioned, while the other half cracked up.

Elfman yelled. "A real man never lies!"

"He made, me and Lucy eat a bomb!" Happy cheerfully yelled.

"What?" Their jaw dropped and all thought of the same thing. '_You idiot!'_

Natsu gaped all pale. _'Traitor'_

Gray burst out. "The knucklehead strikes again!" He grinned with crossed arms, and gazed over to his left with a smirk at his friend's shocked face. "Heard that Erza?"

They just walked in the guild and heard everything. They recently finished packing for their next request, to only hear that their teammate has another injury, and to think they were only gone for a day.

"Natsu." Erza stood, cracked her knuckles, and voice filled with venom. "You were supposed to take care of her!"

_Crack_

_Bash_

_Cring-grngrn_

"Gajeel stop that chainsaw let Erza handle him!" The petite blue-haired female almost gasped at her friend's love for violence.

He looked liked someone for the underworld. His eyes were dilated in a strange way and his smile cannot even pass for a smile. Smiles were supposed to be heavenly facial expressions.

_Clang_

His pierced face lost its color, the weapon almost landed in a very bad place and the very person responsible looked pissed but with a contradicting innocent smile. Damn her aim got rusty. "If you don't listen to Levy, I'll gladly be Erza for you."

_Boom_

He remembered what happened in the fighting festival, he lost his composure, and uncharacteristically yelled. "Damn it! If she ever gets her demon attitude back it's your entire fault!"

_Clang_

The white haired beauty turned to him and carried another batch of bigger knives than last time. She gave a childlike grin and replied. "Who are you calling demon, Fred?"

"Screw this everyman for himself!"

From this moment on all hell broke loose.

_Boom_

_Swoosh_

_Crack_

A loud cry yelled. "The horror!"

The other members returned to their regular routine. A fresh new day, the sound of someone getting pummeled, are music to their ears, and not to mention great entertainment.

_Crash_

Gray walked over to Lucy's table and asked. "Want ice cream?"

She nodded and wrote. 'Thanks Gray. How was the mission?'

"It was cool." He then called one waitress and ordered a meal for himself and her favorite chocolate strawberry.

"How come you're fine Happy?" Levy asked next to the blonde.

_Bash_

'I've been wondering about that too.'

"Practice!" Happy yelled all proud. "Right, Lisanna!"

_Crack_

She joined in and sat next to the black-haired ice mage. She rubbed her chin. "Yeah, far worst but this is the first time, he made him eat a bomb of all things." She turned her head to check her siblings' state. They just got home from an S-Class mission and not to mention the other members are also at the edge.

_Wham_

Their orders came so he handed Lucy her ice cream. She scooped a small amount and hissed a little but continued eating.

'It's not his fault actually.'

Happy added. "Yup, he usually forgot his not human."

Lisanna nodded then turned over to her friend and questioned. "Why aren't you in it Gray?"

He chewed his food before he replied. "First of all I just got back here I'm tired and second I'm not stupid enough to get caught in the middle of that." He pointed to other guild members who are insane enough to join. "Two elite S-class mages handed their ass to them, and to think they never thought of that, and last but not the least Master Makrov is out of town so no one can stop all this."

_Kaboom_

"I think I over did it?" Erza informed out loud as she gazed over to an unconscious dragon-slayer that lay at the center of a large crater.

They all blinked at the scene, sweat dropped at their almost destroyed guild, and then continued what they were doing.

_Boom_

"Men never lose!" Elfman yelled.

_Splat_

He fell in with Salamander inside the crater, both unconscious.

_Silence_

They rubbed their eyes.

_Silence_

Macao marched over, gazed at the hole it was maybe 5ft deep, and thought of a great idea. "Hey guys want to bury them? We can all throw the other lifeless body here. They can be a useful doormat."

They thought of it for a minute then agreed. "Sure!"

.

.

**Celestial Plane**

.

"Sorry Natsu-san!" Aries sobbed, as she wish that her apologizes will reach Natsu's half buried state. "Sorry."

Loke placed his hand on her shoulder and grinned. "He'll get over it. It's not the first time he got pummeled by Erza."

Aries sobbed louder. "Sorry!"

Loke remained silent staring out in the open.

She felt an awkward moment, wiped her tears, and looked over to her friend. "Are you sure about this?"

_Silence_

He coughed before he answered. "I'm okay with Lucy being with Natsu or Gray."

"…"

"I'm not at eased with the idea of her being in a relationship with Hibiki though." He sighed and then smiled. "We wouldn't want her leaving Fairy Tail, now would we?"

"We have a strategy meeting everyone!" He yelled and then explained their current situation. "We need to have an improvement in their relationship, before Aquarius decides to bring Hibiki into the picture. We need to make it less obvious more inconspicuous. Lucy is a smart girl. She will know what we are up to if we show ourselves all the time."

"Well said Loke." Grandpa Cruz inserted. "I still think it's not part of the contract but I'll help, you can count on that. Lucy is a sweet girl and nothing but an equal man can be suited for her.

"I second that ebi." Cancer said, snipping Erza's face on a cloth.

Sagittarius stomped and saluted. "Hello, hello I liked that hello, hello."

Loke grinned at them. "We will match-make Lucy with those two! Are you with me?"

They applaud and yelled. "Yeah!"

"But what will we do?" Virgo interrupted and she dusted her skirt.

The Canis Minor jumped in. "PUN!"

"Great idea Plue!" Lyra hugged their cute dog?

Gemi and Mini yelled in chorus. "They have another one on their hands and it's in a mountain this time!"

"Aren't they over exerting themselves?" Horologium said worried.

Loke massaged his temple before he informed. "Can't help it the other guilds are doing their S-class exams."

"Does Aquarius know this?" Taurus asked, not liking the situation.

Loke hesitated but replied. "Actually no."

They gaped and some sweat dropped. _'What is she thinking?'_

_._

_.  
_

_

* * *

_

Fairy Tail will not be FT if there's no fighting! I love their love and hate friendship! Plus, most of the guild members are perverts! LoL! What did they expect for the 8-year-old mind of Natsu! XD

Loke is finally serious! His nice a leader compare to Aquarius! _*Splash*_

**Aquarius:** I'm keeping my eyes on you!

.

.

Reply to Reviews! I'm currently editing 1-3 it won't change much just errors! ^^

Hope you liked this chapter its kind of hard because of too many members involved. Next chapter will be the mission that Loke and the others are talking about! I assure you, no one died in this incident! XD

.

**CherryChan09** ~ Loki and Aires are sweet! I so agree Natsu's cute that way! LoL! XD

**Yellow. Sunshineeh** ~ Yup Aries' wool bomb reminded me of a cute and fluffy cotton candy! A harmless cute pink candy! LoL! There will be water and lots of it! I promise you! : 3

**blueberry** ~ Glad you liked it! Aquarius is really funny! Aries is innocent same with Juvia and Natsu! LoL! : 3

**fairytailpirate** ~ _*calls Scorpio*_ Thanks I'm happy you love the chappie! She usually forgot the world around her because of Scorpio! LoL! Aquarius, be nice! _*Aya is splash away* _XD

**Cara fallen from the sky** ~ Thanks! Glad you loved it! LoL! My health is fine just got busy. Thanks for caring! ^^ Happy, Lucy, and Natsu are fun to write! Once I get the hang of writing, I'll update faster or write another one! XD

**Lazybutt-Chan** ~ its okay and that never crossed my mind ^^ I like to know my mistakes it's more of a head-up so I won't do it again in the future chapters. Kyahh! Glad you loved it! Thanks! Yes! Loke's a great leader and a good strategist! : 3

**leogirl321** ~ Aquarius is currently in lalaland! LoL! Lucy will join her soon! XD

**FTNaLuHeart220** ~ Hello! Thanks for the review! :D

**Major Session** ~ Kyah! Thanks! I love great couples like them! LoL! Yup, his dense same with Lucy! XD that's nice but I don't want to bother you it's too much trouble and thank you so much for the offer. Hope you like this too! : 3

.

.

Comments and suggestions are always welcome! ^^

Please tell me what you think! If it's confusing tell me. :D

.

R&R


	6. Sagittarius' not so accurate accuracy

**Aya: **My very cute puppies! My fat puppies! Kyah! Super cute! I love black-eye!

**Gray:**_*sweat drop* _I feel sorry for the puppy.

**Erza: **_*nods*_ Yeah, I hope the soon-to-be-owner will change her name. _*Aya pouts*_

**Natsu:** Aya I have a gift for you!

**Aya:** _*childish smile*_ Really! What is it?

**Lucy:** Is this another prank?

**Natsu:** No…but I have one for Luce too!

**Aya and Lucy:** Really? _*Two cockroaches came out of the box*_ Wahh! Damn it Natsu!

_*runs all over the room*_

**Natsu:** Revenge! Wahahah!

**Ritsz:** While she is busy crying and running, Aya hopes you like this chapter. Happy reading everyone! _*waves and watch the three idiots*_

**Happy:** Aye! _*munch popcorn and shares with Ritsz, Erza, and Gray*_

* * *

**Celestial Matchmaking**

**Sagittarius' not so accurate accuracy**

.

.

"Hey…Happy look at Luce, she even looks weird hanging up there." The pink-haired salamander said all serious as he observes his blonde partner.

"You know Natsu." Happy copied his best friend and swigs his tail in a very calm manner. "Yeah. . . Lucy is really WEIRD!"

"What the? Instead of staring at me all amazed, help me!" She yelled all hysterical, who wouldn't, she is stock at a freaking vine for dear life.

Both males scratched their heads.

"HELP!" Her cry echoed through out the mountain.

.

.

5 hours earlier.

.

.

They arrived at Sugilite town, the name originated from a precious stone the first mayor found in the area. It said to have special powers and that no one knows what it's truly capable of. It was said to be found inside the museum for everyone to see.

"The Sugilite stone was stolen two days ago." Erza sighed all tired but explained. "The suspects are said to have a hideout in the mountains."

Lucy frowned, they need more information. "Is that all?"

She replied grimly. "Yes, we have to find it on our own."

"So we have another cat and mouse mission." Gray grumbled and sarcastically added. "Just great...we do have all the time in the world."

Natsu merrily exclaimed. "We can easily find them with my nose!"

"Aye!"

Lucy rubbed her forehead. "Natsu, do you have their scent?"

"…" He never thought of that.

The black-haired mage smirked and teased. "It looks like our sniffing pink Bloodhound is temporarily useless."

_Grrrh_

"Natsu's not a dog!" Happy depended.

He growled. "Yeah!"

"Natsu's a cat!" The blue cat dreamily shouted.

The said person remained silent and thought. _'Why the hell they treat me like an animal?'_

Happy noticed his best friend's confused face and frowned. "Natsu you don't want to be a cat?"

Natsu shook his head. "I'm a cat just like Happy!" He never liked hurting his best friend's feelings even though. He wanted to be recognized as a dragon.

"I think Natsu is more suited to be a dragon, right Lucy." Erza informed, massaging her chin.

Lucy nodded her head and added with a wink. "He is a dragon slayer after all."

Natsu wanted to hug them. They know him all too well but he settled with a big childish grin and arms crossed with pride.

"Aye!"

They walked to the museum and met a middle-aged brown haired guy named Mr. Dave the client and the head of the museum.

Mr. Dave massaged his temple, thinking. "Sugilite stone is 2ft in height so she is heavy." He pushed a picture in front of them. "This is the stone beautiful isn't it? A lovely stone, we had her for years but this is the first time that someone succeeds stealing her."

Erza conformed. "Do you know the gang that stole her?"

He played with his reading glasses before he answered all serious. "Actually, we do have an idea."

.

.

.

Erza marched her way into the cave leading the whole team. She glanced back at them and instructed. "This is it…we split up."

Gray scoffed. "Are you sure about this?"

"It will be easier if we stick together." Lucy hesitantly added.

Erza shook her head. "No, we will do the distractions while you, Natsu, and Happy will get the stone. Once you have it we will see one another at the town entrance." Erza eyed them one by one to mask her concern. "Stay safe everyone."

They nodded their heads and replied with a salute. "Yes, ma'am."

She smiled. "Okay let's go!"

Erza and Gray prepared and ran to the left passage way of the cave to crash the main hall. The cave has different routes one wrong move and the person may never come out. The map that was given to them by Mr. Dave before they left, gave them enough time to form a strategy, some protest here and there but eventually gave in, when Erza glared at them.

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy moved to the far right it does not lead to the gang's treasure room but close to it. The wall is thick but with enough pressure the wall can cave-in without much noise.

"Stupid ice-freak gets all the action." Natsu grumbled with a pout.

Lucy face-palmed, his been like this since the strategy meeting. "You get some if we get caught."

"Really, then do you want to get caught Luce?" He smirked.

The blonde paled and questioned. "Are you planning to bait me?"

"No." He rubbed his forehead. "Erza will kill me and she almost did. We are lucky enough to that Wendy arrived yesterday."

"Aye!" Happy cheered. "I saw Charle before we left!"

"Did you set a date?" She winked and laughed at his blushed face. "You are too cute!"

"Lucy!" He turned to the other direction and whined. "Natsu, Lucy is bullying me!"

He chuckled.

Moments later they arrived at their stationed place and Natsu punched the wall just like the instructions given to him by their redhead friend. The walls slowly crumbled and cloud of dust surrounds them.

_Crumble_

Lucy covered her face with her handkerchief and inspected the treasure room. Natsu pulled his scarf closer to his face and followed her. Happy covered his nose using Lucy's spare handkerchief.

_Boom_.

"What's that?" Lucy asked startled.

"It looks like their having fun." Natsu scoffed and locked his arms together.

Happy said. "Aye! Looks like their having a blast!"

Lucy spotted the Sugilite stone. Mr. Dave was not exaggerating he was serious about the way it looks. The stone is indeed remarkable. She smiled at its magnificent cite, and slightly touches it.

"What are you doing Luce?" Natsu raised his brow.

"Sorry." She scratched her head feeling embarrassed. "Let's go!"

He grabbed the stone and mumbled. "Weirdo."

"I heard that." She glared with a hint of blush. _'Stupid Natsu."_

Happy whispered but loud enough for her to hear. "Lucy is really weird and her face was creepy."

Natsu nodded with a grin and glanced to his friend. Yup, she is pissed and about to snap so he ran fast. Happy joined him.

She ran after them and hissed. "Get back here."

They ran around aimlessly inside the cave moving from one passage to another.

_Boom_

"Natsu watch out!" Happy yelled.

He ran straight to the end of the cave.

Natsu immediately shoved the stone to Happy and he accepted it without any hesitations. They cannot take the risk of breaking a bad news to Erza again. She hasn't forgotten what he did just yet.

Lucy grabbed her Fleuve d'étoiles and pulled him back. Happy placed the stone near the wall to help his blonde friend. Together they pulled him.

"Be more careful! You almost got killed!" She yelled mad. He needs to think first before he acts. There are consequences and getting killed is one of them.

"Happy." He smiled and gazed over her. "Luce Thanks."

She stared, feeling that she experienced this. _Déjà vu_

"Lucy's drooling!"

"What?" She can strangle him and he only needs to ask.

Natsu shrugged it off she is always weird. He grabbed her by the waist, and carried her on his shoulder. "This is the fastest way. Happy take the stone and I'll carry Luce."

"Wait! Don't I have a say in this?"

He jumped off the cliff.

"Kyahhh!"

Miraculously they landed safely and ended up in the middle of the forest. Their map is missing and kind of blamed it on the person who was holding it their blond teammate. They wandered around the forest without any clues were their heading.

"Lucy it was a joke. You know we're only joking."

"Aye! We're sorry Lucy."

She ignored them and walked ahead not caring if they even follow her. She knew it was a joke but part of her felt she really is responsible. She cannot trust the map in their hands, but how can she trust herself when she, herself is irresponsible.

_Swish_

Something green hit her square in the face. "Ah?"

Happy asked. "What's that?"

"I think it's a vine?" Lucy unconsciously answered, wait, she had a mission to ignore them. Why did she answer? Maybe she can never be mad at them no matter how bad things can be. They do have their strong points. She smiled. They gave her the family she always dreamed of and that is more than enough to love them.

"Luce?" Natsu tilted his head.

She looked around, if she remembered correctly, there should be a gorge near here. Her mother loved to read her books with many pictures and it brought many funny memories. She grinned, now she can try one of the things she wanted to experience. "Look!"

Natsu and Happy stared. _'Weirdo'_

She sighed. _'Their thinking I'm being weird again.'_

_Silence_

Lucy's eye twitched. "We can go to the other side if we use the vines."

"Why didn't you say so? That looks like fun!" Salamander cheered. He gripped on one and pulled to test if the vine can stand his weight. He smirked and glanced over his friends. "So Luce?"

She shook her head and smile.

Natsu replied with a sly grin.

Happy understood and flew of to the other side. His glad that she stopped ignoring them but it feels like something is wrong with this picture and he cannot tell what. His almost there when his wings vanished.

Natsu jaw dropped but quickly leaped to help his best friend. He got to him just in time. He breathed slowly trying to lower his beating heart. That was close. They landed safely, no longer feeling their life in danger. They both laughed. It sure was fun minus the falling part. "Luce, great idea!"

She sighed that scared her and yelled. "Yeah, yeah, it's my turn!" She had been waiting for this moment.

_Swish_

More vines suddenly came falling down.

"What the?" She questioned. How can this happen they were stable a couple of minutes ago. Her fearless moment was indeed short lived. She grabbed on one of the vines shaking.

Natsu questioned unease. "Lucy?"

"I-I'm f-fine." She coughed, tried to collect herself, and answered back. "I'm fine, give me a minute."

"Sure take your time!" He cheered. He has lots of faith in her skills.

Lucy jumped eyes closed. She recently discovered that she is 250ft above water level and falling is not one of her options. _'What did I get myself into?'_

Natsu's face lost its color and needed to cross that swinging vines off his list. Happy's jaw dropped, his blonde best friend got stocked.

She opened her eyes and gaped. She picked the wrong vine and got stuck in the middle of the gorge. Talking about more careful she was careless.

The pink-haired fire mage instructed. "Lucy, just hold that vine."

"I'm sorry Lucy…Natsu!" Happy wailed with watering eyes. He cannot fly any longer. He should have trained with Natsu when he had the chance then she would be safe by now.

He gazed up to his blonde partner. He wanted to comfort both of them and thought of something. "It's okay Happy, Lucy will be alright! It's not your fault, right Luce!"

"Easy for you to say!" Lucy grabbed tighter, she was slipping.

He failed miserably. _'Damn'_

How the hell did she get herself in this situation? She was a child of luck but what will happen to her now. She can imagine her grave and the people she love. She paled and inwardly yelled. _'I'm too cute to die!'_

"We will think of something!"

"That's not very comforting Natsu!" She shouted back almost in tears.

He failed again and scratched his head feeling embarrassed. _'This is hard'_

"Natsu…" Happy eyed his best friend.

Natsu spotted a creature that swigged over the vine with eased. He smiled and instructed. "Luce swing like that and say uuhh-uuhh ahh-aaah!"

"Do I look like a monkey to you?" She snapped and glanced over to where he was pointing.

_Uuhh-uuhh_

_Aaahh-ahhh_

She wanted to rub her eyes but no matter how you look at it there is a monkey swinging over the vines. _'How did that get there?'_

She is already in a pinch and he had the nerve to mock her. She yelled. "Somebody help Anybody! Erza! Gray! Anybody who isn't Natsu, please help!"

_Poof_

"Good she fell for it." Loke gazed over his master and rubbed his head. He was supposed to protect her, but if this works, she will have a knight of her own. He grabbed back his shaking body. "Sorry Lucy."

"Hello, hello, let's finish this quickly, hello, hello." Sagittarius saluted with worry written all over his face.

Loke explained. "Ok…aim for that vine so she can leap straight to Natsu's arms."

The horse cosplaying Celestial spirit aimed.

_Poof_

"Damn it!" Lucy panicked the vine cannot support he any longer.

_Rip_

The vine ripped and she did the best thing she can think of. She blew on the vine. She stopped and wondered what she was doing. _'Why blow it's not even on fire?'_

_Snap_

"Kyahh! Whoever threw that rock? I'll kill him!" Bulged eyed Lucy shouted as she free fall down.

"Lucy!" Natsu and Happy frantically yelled.

"What the Aquaruius!" Loke panicked and readied himself to jump and save Lucy.

The mermaid grabbed him back and whispered. "Let's see what happens here."

"Are you insane? She can die!" His face lost its color and very angry inside. He needs to save his Celestial mage. Lucy needs him. Damn with the matchmaking taking the risk of her being harmed in never part of this.

She grinned at him and pointed to the fire-dragon's direction.

_Splash_

.

* * *

Hope you liked it! :D

Weirdness is awesomeness! XD I love Lucy! More limelight in the manga please! Ahh! Celestial spirits really love their Celestial mage! XD

Awesome chapter 235! Poor Lucy, please be safe! Hmm….Natsu *smirk*

The anime is almost in Edolas! Edo-Lucy and Edo-Natsu! XD

.

Reply to reviews. _*waves NaLu flag*_

**im-a-tumor** ~ Thanks! Their so cute! Gajeel and Levy are sweet! I love them too! XD Yeah! Lucy belongs in Fairy Tail! _*waves FT flag*_

**blueberry** ~ Kyah! Thanks I love adding their guild mates here and there! Glad you loved it! Natsu is the one! XD He gave false hopes that got his guild mates mad? LoL! XD

**CherryChan09** ~ I think she looks cute while write with her magic pen! I like imagining them doing that LoL! XD Natsu is their priority. Gray is only their option and he will be a big help in future chapters! : 3

**Sammie-Wammie** ~ Thanks! Their guild is fun and full of perverts! XD I love Gajeel's chainsaw really funny! :D

**fairytailpirate** ~ _*waves*_ Glad your safe XD They will have their own bonding time! LoL! : 3

**Lazybutt-Chan **~ that made me laugh! LoL! XD Try not to hold it all the time ^^ It's not a really filler. Their guild mates will play their role in the upcoming chapters. NaLu moment will not lessen. XD

**Major Session** ~ He will! Just a little more hard push! Their so sweet! LoL! XD

.

Comments and suggestions are always welcome.

Please tell me what you think. XD

.

R&R


	7. Virgo's misplaced clothes

**Aya:** I want to add many scenes in this chapter and *sighs* problem publishing this chapter. Hope you like what I come up with…Gomen for the late update. Lucy, FT 226 you're funny and flirty with Natsu at the same time! I'm so loving you! XD

**Lucy:** Thanks?

**Aya: **I have another best friend with me and her name is Lou! She's a Virgo! She also loves shopping and we're going to the mall with Lucy, Erza, and Ritsz!

**Lou:** Hi! *waves* Okay, shopping at Heart Krusz! I like Lucy's outfit. Nice armor Erza it goes with your hair.

*All girls left the room*

**Gray:** Oi!Pink-hound you better take good care of Lucy or Erza will kill you. *smirk*

**Natsu:** Yeah, yeah, I'm the hero here. *grins*

**Gray: **You did miss one part…she did call you idiotically heroic.

**Happy:** Aye! Enjoy reading!

* * *

**Celestial Matchmaking **

**Virgo's misplaced clothes**

.

.

Natsu jumped of the cliff without thinking only following his instincts. His body had the mind of its own and followed her all the way down. Happy knew what he needs to do and that is to find Erza or Gray as soon a possible. Reporting this incident will most likely lose the chance of him being her punching bag for next few hours. His not scared of her mind you and he can take the beating but not the guilt. He gave fire pressure on his feet to give more push to catch up with Lucy. He did and quickly grab her in a tight embrace not enough to crush her but enough to shield her from the impact.

'_I'll handle this Luce.'_ He tucked her head under his chin and braced himself. He closed his eyes and maneuver his body so all the pressure will hit his body instead.

_Splash_

He opened his dark eyes and gently slaps her cheek. "Luce? Hey, Lucy?" He checked to see if she's hurt and there is no sign of bruise or injury. He sighed, that scared him. '_She only fainted.'_

He smirked. She is really weird and had the nerve to fall asleep while his all panicking over her well being. He glanced over his surroundings and looked up from where they came from, their in pretty deep shit, the cliff is too stiff for them to climb. He scanned over again to see if there is anyway for them to get out of the water quickly.

_Splash_

_Crash_

_Splash_

He knew that sound, his not stupid, and silently gulped down his fear. He looked over to the sound to see a rapid and the worst part there are multiple rocks. He mentally slapped himself and inwardly cursed every possible word. This is definitely not his day. Lucy better treat him when this is all over. She owns him big time for all this trouble. His hold on her body tightened trying to prevent every rock from touching her.

_Slam_

A rock hit his back and it hurts a lot. He bit on his lip, _'I_ _can't let her get hurt_.' He said in his mind as he gazed over her small frame. He prayed for this to be over soon.

_Crack _

_Slam_

His muscles are getting sore from all the slamming and his in and out of consciousness. He noticed his hold on her is slipping with determination he burned her face near his neck and moves his hand over her shoulder protecting her delicate back. He needed her to be close, her whining for personal space ring in his mind, damn personal space her life is in danger. She will thank him later more rocks slammed against him. He grinned thinking he can do this.

Another loud sound echoed and things got worst to think this isn't enough. He conformed his suspicion. Great there is also a water fall _Déjà vu_ much.

_Splash_

Finally their safe and cannot help himself but cheer. "Yes!" His vision is getting blurry and his head is dizzy with a terrible headache; if there is a way to train your head to be immune to rapid slamming. He will gladly pay good amounts of money to learn. He checked her again and a smile escaped his lips. He protected her and the only problem is to get her to dry land.

He mumbled. "Luc-"

Everything went black.

.

.

.

She sat up all ghostly white and bumped her head with a pink headed maid. "What the? Virgo, what are you doing here?" She questioned while rubbing her sore head.

"I'm ready for my punishment Hime." She replied seriously.

"What? Why would I do that?" She remembered why she was here as her face lost more color and suddenly got frantic. "Where is Natsu!" She quickly stood up, but lost her balance but repeatedly yelled for her friend's where about. Her eyes all wide open with fear and the said maid can see it clear as day.

Virgo bit her lip and grabbed her back. "Natsu-sama is safe." She pointed to under the nearest tree hesitantly. She knew how much her Celestial mage cared for her partner.

The blonde saw Natsu in his sleeping state, his back resting on the tree trunk all wet, and bruises visible on his skin. She gasped holding her hand over her mouth. It's all her fault if she didn't try to do that stunt he would probably be jumping up and down shouting how fun it is to jump a gorge. She walked towards him slightly limping. "Natsu, I'm sorry." She whispered and stroked his cheeks dusting dirt off his face.

A male voice called. "Lucy! Natsu! Where are you! Oi! Answer me fire-breath!"

"Gray?" She glanced over to the voice almost smiling. Her ice-mage friend is here to help thank God for their luck; he can carry Natsu to the nearest inn. She yelled with glee. "Gray we're here! Gray!"

He made himself known with all his naked glory.

Lucy's jaw dropped and screamed blushing. "Damn it Gray put so clothes on!" She looked directly at the ground. Oh please let her forget this incident, nothing here is good for her mental state. She spotted clothes next to Natsu and eagerly threw them over the black haired mage. "Here, here, clothes put them on quick!"

"Um…thanks Lucy." He scratched his head and questioned. "What happened to Natsu?"

Virgo sighed. They forgot about her and her mission is accomplished. She will report it to Aquarius. She gazed over her one last time and mentally apologized. _'Sorry.'_

_Poof_

Lucy glanced over her partner. "He-"

Gray unknowingly cut her off, while rubbing his chin, and staring at his rival. His now fully clothed his fast when putting it on as well as taking them off. "His in terrible shape the enemy must be strong."

_Bash_

Natsu's fist collided with the ice mage's cheek. Gray nursed his sore cheek and no longer in the mood to feel pity for the newly awaken Salamander. He growled. "You f-"

Lucy cried happily, his safe and some what healthy. He doesn't seem to be in pain like she first thought. _'Thank you. He is safe, his really safe._' These words repeatedly register in her mind. She wanted to scream feeling stupid. How can she forget how strong her partner is?

Natsu eyed her worried. "You okay Luce?"

"Of course silly, I'm fine!" She replied, smiling and whipping her tears. She shouldn't cry. His getting worried and to think she doesn't have any clue what his been through when she was peacefully sleeping in his arms.

Gray sighed, what is wrong with these two, their acting weird. He raised his brow and said. "So let's get back before Erza decides to bring a search party."

"Hey, freak what happened to your face?" Natsu questioned, pointing at his red cheek and mostly likely be more colorful in the morning.

Gray charged him but Lucy pushed his back. He will get him back someday, not now, but someday he will. He breathed in slowly calming his temper. Their blonde friend can be scary when she wanted to be. "Shut up and let's go."

They let him lead the way since his the one holding the map. Lucy declined and said she had enough encounters with maps for a good whole year. Gray of course did not understand and easily shrugged it off. Natsu did not explain why their blonde friend is saying weird things again. Not wanting to make someone uncomfortable they continued their journey quietly.

Just like what the talked about Erza and Happy are waiting at the town entrance. No words were exchanged and there is no dark cloud in their team. They went straight to Mr. Dave's office and got the reward. It was late and they all agreed that they will leave tomorrow morning. Mr. Dave suggested their newly built hotel only a few blocks away and there are special discounts. Their not short of money but being careful and wisely handling money can never get hurt.

"Welcome! Whow what a cute couple!" said by the brown hair female. She grabbed the said two and dragged them to her desk. She clapped her hands together loving how young love is found at such a young age. "We have a special discount in the Love Suite! Only pay 20% it's complete with everything you can think of. It's good for the newly forever bonded people like you two."

Lucy tilted her head confused with a hint of blush.

"We're not to-"

_Wham_

Erza silenced him and pushed her money at the counter. "They'll take it!"

They gaped and yelled. "ERZA!"

Lucy face palmed. _What is she thinking?_ If their guild mates hear about this they both will never hear the end of it. She gripped on her blue furred stuff toy. "Sorry Happy."

"Natsu, Lucy is crushing me!" He playfully teased, holding his paws.

She smelled something burning. She looked over the source and her jaw dropped. Natsu is being dragged by Erza out of the hotel and the worst part his burning the carpet leaving ashes everywhere. She inwardly sighed. She gazed at Gray's outfit and smacked herself harder than she expected leaving her forehead pink. They have matching clothes all white and blue linings. _'Virgo'_

"Lucy, we have keys." Gray said, carrying their luggage.

She followed him and asked. "Where did they go?"

"Who knows…but they'll be back maybe sneak in." He sighed. "Erza must have thought that if they come along. She'll ask them to occupy another room."

Happy added. "Aye! I saw the book it's fully booked. We already came here and it's the only room available."

"So it's only for two." Lucy confirmed.

"Aye!"

They arrived at their suite and opened the door. The room is huge and complete like she said. Lucy cannot help but squeal when she saw the balcony with Jacuzzi. The moon is full and the view is breath taking. They have a big couch and a king size bed.

"Jackpot and we only paid less than a thousand jewels for all these!" Lucy cheered.

"Aye! The walls are well-made and a nice scratching post very first class!" Happy said scratching on the wall.

Lucy snatched him and glared. "Happy! Not in here we'll have to pay for that before we leave." She saw his eyes are threatening to cry and quickly pulled fish out of nowhere. "Here Happy!"

"Fish!" He gulped it down.

_Knock-knock _

"Must be them." Gray pulled the door open and cannot help but smirk. He liked the glare his receiving, if looks could kill he'd be died by now. "So Fire-breath burn any carpets lately?"

He can feel the burn.

Erza ignored them and dragged Lucy of to the balcony. "Your not hurt are you Lucy?'

She shook her head, smiling. "Nope, fine as a feather. Nice room right?"

The redhead scanned the room quite pleased. "Yeah, you can call it a jackpot."

"I know! Let's try the Jacuzzi!"

Moments later Erza, Lucy, and Natsu are in the Jacuzzi. Gray did not even bother to try because of the heat and all. Lucy and Erza are wearing their swimsuits and Natsu just jumped it when he had the chance. He never bothered to change his clothes.

"It's really relaxing." Lucy dreamily said. The heat helps to ease her sore muscles and it's good for the skin. "All of it is just right."

"I'm glad your safe but what took you so long?" Erza questioned. Her blonde haired friend lowered her head all pink from embarrassment. She closed her eyes and decided to let the subject slide for now.

Gray called. "Erza! Your cheese cake is melting!"

In haste she left and went straight the kitchen then shouted. "Where?"

"Um…Natsu." Lucy timidly said. Why is she getting all worked up over nothing his alright. He doesn't seem to be in any pain but there this nagging feeling that there is something wrong. _'What exactly happened?'_

"So Luce you like Jacuzzis?" He asked with pride noticeable in his voice and she cannot miss the malicious glint in his eyes with a matching devious grin.

'_Is he planning another prank?'_ She inwardly curse and tried to look him in the eye.

His facial expression darkened, the steam of the Jacuzzi doubled, and clouded them both in white smoke.

"Natsu! Hot, hot, hot!" Lucy jumped out of harms way. She didn't try to ask him what the hell his thinking. He rarely did anyway if he didn't want to talk he can say so. She stomped her way back in their room.

Both males in the balcony stayed silent and when they can no longer see their blonde friend. Happy glanced at Salamander hiding his concern but still said. "Natsu."

". . ." His eyes never left the door. He shrugged, shook his head, and gave his blue fur-ball a childish grin.

.

.

.

They arrived at Magnolia the following evening. Their guild mates asked how the mission was and story telling of requests surround their happy guild but one of their loudest guild mate is no where to be found.

"Levy-chan have you seen Natsu?" Lucy asked.

The blue-haired petite female blinked confusion plastered on her face. "No, Lu-chan…I didn't see him since you came."

"Eh?" She remembered he was right next to her when they entered the guild. She dashed out of the door not forgetting to yell. "Levy-chan I know how he got that!"

"Lu-chan!"Levy gasped, blushing.

Gajeel unconsciously rubbed his bandaged arm stupid wound getting itchy all of a sudden.

"Where is she going?" Cana asked.

Mirajane smirked, feeling good news will reach her ears.

Lucy walked around Magnolia trying to find her best friends. Natsu and Happy are together for sure. Charle and Wendy are out of town, and tomorrow is there scheduled arrival. She went to their house but no ones home. Where can they be? She even tried their fishing spot even though it's late. She opened her front door, deep in thought.

"Natsu" She mumbled and marched her way to her room. She smiled, seeing Natsu inside her apartment, in her bed sleeping like a child, with Happy a few inched above his head. She will let it slide his tired after all and pulled her comforter.

She frowned, gripping on her comforter tighter holding back her tears. "Natsu!"

He jolted wide awake and sat up.

"Ta-tak-take o-of-off y-our vest!" She ordered deep shade of red.

". . ." He stared and blinked. _'Did he hear her right?'_ He scratched his head thinking is this, what they call weird dreams? Gray did say when he reach a certain age there will be weird dreams.

"I said take it off!" She ordered again. She is in no mood to laugh at his idiotic expression.

Natsu complied still not getting why.

"Lay down."

He raised his brow wanting to question her but her aura said to shut up. He gulped afraid for his life. They did tell him he can die in his sleep. He followed her again, as soon as his face hit her pillow, his eye lids became heavier.

Lucy on the other hand bit her lip; his back is in terrible shape, if only she can heal like Wendy. She massaged her forehead and searched her herbal oil for sore muscles. It's the least she can do. After finding the item she placed herself at the end of her bed and gently applies the oil. He did flinch but not enough to wake him up.

"You're stupid you know that?" She grimly smile at her work. She shook her head and stood, marching her way to the bathroom.

_Smack_

She hit her forehead, stupid door. She grumbled words, suddenly it hit her, as her eyes narrowed, thinking what she just did. She ordered Natsu to take off his clothes. Other parts of her face lost it color and went to her cheeks. She wanted to smack her head repeatedly on the door, must forget, must forget, but no matter how hard she tries, it's in her permanent memory. She went outside and screamed inside. _'Why me!'_

Levy made her read romance novels form Erza's collection and it's taking its revenge, a very handsome Natsu moving closer with roses to complete the package. "Kayhh! This can not be happening!"

Happy moved his eye lids the constant shouting and smacking woke him up. He did saw every detail. "Natsu, I think Lucy is thinking inappropriate thoughts."

". . . Nosebleed, Happy for inappropriate thoughts." He groggily replied.

Happy thought of it for a moment and answered. "Aye!"

.

.

**Celestial Plane**

.

_Splash_

_Splash_

"You morons!" Her temper did not calm down ever since Virgo reported. Every Celestial Spirit with the exception of Scorpio goes round and round inside the conference room. The way things look they felt like in a washing machine and their clothes that needed to be wash. Her eyes burn with range, their perfect chance wasted because of their idiocy.

_Bubbles_

"Aren't you being to hard on them Aquarius?" Capricorn said as he walked in. He saved his fellow Celestial Spirits by placing them safe in his bubbles.

"I don't want to hear that from you of all people!" She depended. "I called you, where have you been?"

"Around." He replied not pleased. "I saw everything, protecting our Celestial mage is our priority, keep that in mind. We are lucky enough that he saved her."

"I know that!" She shouted and breathed in slowly as soon as she calmed down. "Sorry." She mumbled not everyone heard her but she doesn't care. She needed to let that out but she never did say things will change anytime soon.

Capricorn face palmed. He now has to look after Layla's daughter more closely. The blue mermaid does have a thick head.

.

* * *

I love it whenever Gray is messing Natsu. I do feel for sorry for Celestial Spirits they didn't see Lucy and Natsu. Their guild mates will join all the mishaps, the more the merrier! LoL! XD

Please tell me if their in character this will be my basis on NaLu development for future chapters.

**fairytailpirate** ~ Nice! Lets add in sexy music for Lucy's over active imagination! XD

**Lazybutt-Chan** ~ *Calls Wendy for healing magic* Thanks! Her Celestial Spirits are really funny and the best part they don't even know it! LMAO! Their guild mates are really nosy! XD

**CherryChan09** ~ Yup! Even if they constantly tease her they do care about her and will do everything to keep her safe! So sweet! :D

**Ritz** ~ *waves to real Ritz* LMAO! Don't worry she'll be safe most of the time. Loke's protecting her! Yup, their flirty and hot just like 226! LoL! :D

**Lianne Sabrina** ~ He will in the coming chapters. Heheh! XD

**Jelly Babes 101** ~ I hope you liked Natsu's reaction. He is really lovable being so innocent and heroic. XD

Comment and suggestions are welcome! How was it? I hope I maintained their character more romance touches will be added. Please tell me what you think. :3

R&R


	8. Scorpio by the beach

**Aya: ***waves to readers* Love is in the air and its steamy hot like summer heat LoL! Okay, guild mates time to shine! Juvia and Levy guard your man!

**Levy:** Wait what?

**Juvia:** Juvia will protect Gray-sama!

**Mirajane:** Yes finally I'm here!

**Aya:** Wait I never said Natsu and Lucy will get all the love.

**Lucy:** *face palms* I should have known.

**Aya:** *shrugs* I miss going to the beach! Since their all tired beach party Fairy Tail style!

**Erza: **Sounds fun. *smirks*

**Scorpio:** We're ready! They'll be together in no time! We are right Dindin!

**Dindin:** What? You change my name again?

**Aya:** Cute right! *hugs Happy* Want to hug him? Too bad I don't have any rabbit…

**Lucy:** Don't go around naming people!

**Natsu/Gray/Happy:** Beach Party Fairy Tail Style! Enjoy!

* * *

**Celestial Matchmaking**

**Scorpio by the beach**

.

.

Lucy gently grabbed her newly brewed coffee her killer headache slowly took toll on her head. She stared and blew away its heat. She bumped into Cana last night while running away from her imagination, stupid overactive imagination, but she needed that to make her stories interesting. She needed inspirations meaning reading different kinds of genre and romance can be considered one of them.

_Slam_

She hit her head on the table counter loudly and made her guild mates stare. _'What's wrong with her?'_ They all thought but no one dared to ask.

She moved her finger in a circular motion on her mug's mouth, grabbed a hold on the handle, and then zipped.

_Drool w/ Tear_

"Spicy!"

"Juvia heard what you did with Gray-sama." The blue-haired water mage leaned in but quickly pulled back and grabbed her handkerchief which she bit on out of frustration. She silently wailed. "Why? Juvia thought you and her are friends."

Lucy on the other hand didn't notice she was busy as she ran wildly and searched of water. Juvia added too much spice more than she had when she visited them in Fairy Tail Hills. She spotted Cana with a cup, took it without a word, and gulped down.

_Hick-hick_

Cana sighed, feeling pity on the blonde not a drinker but had the nerve to drink again early in the morning when she passed out last night. _'What did Natsu do this time?'_

_Thud_

She smacked her head and stared her friend who needed a life. Note to self, get Natsu to take her home and ask what happened. After feeling contended with herself she ignored her unconscious nakama and continued her drink

"Luce?" Natsu walked in and saw his companion. He scratched his head and placed her on his shoulder. He unknowingly mumbled. "So she was here." When he woke up the first thing he did was looked around and searched for her.

Cana coughed. "Wha-"

Their guild door opened and there stood with all his old glory Master Makrov. They cheered. "Welcome back Master!"

He grinned glad to be back he did miss his children. His meeting was a success and the other guilds who asked for their assistance are true to their words. "Listen carefully." He called. "Remember our agreement before we started doing mission for other guilds."

They nodded but some are slightly confused.

Mirajane cleared her throat and announced. "Erza, Lucy, Levy, Natsu, Happy, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Charle, Lisanna, Elfman, Evergreen, Freed, Bixlow, Cana, Alzack, Visca, and me are the top twenty not in order though." She smiled.

"Yeah!" The said people yelled with glee. "Free trip!"

"Not Fair!"

.

.

.

The beach reserved for them cannot be called cheap the place can be compared to the other beach resort Team Natsu had gone to. Every one of the winners had their own rooms and some of their guild mates join in. Since exceeds were with their dragon slayers there are three vacant rooms.

After they finished unpacking their stuff the guild mates stood near the sea shore and waited for Mirajane's announcement. They even made a temporary stage for this event alone.

"So is everyone here?" Mira asked and gazed of any missing participant. Her plan cannot start until all of them are here her grin winded as soon as she spotted her victims. She had her white and green polka dots bikini on. "Beach Volleyball!"

They gaped. "What the?"

She waved her finger that made her looked like a lecturing teacher and then changed into a childish pout. "Don't want to?"

They swallowed hard.

"There is a prize after all" She insisted.

"What can you have that we all want?" Gajeel questioned wearing his silver shorts. Not everyone can like the same thing right? He glanced over his friends to see if they agreed and they did. He cannot help but smirk.

"All you can eat!" Mirajane yelled by their facial expressions she inwardly grinned and for her finishing blow. "Since only our breakfast is free this coupon is 24/7 all you can eat and will last for three days!"

Their jaws dropped. Is she kidding them? Free food all you can eat. They drooled just imaging all those delicious foods made their mouths water.

Erza eyes with fire inwardly screamed. "For cheese cake!"

"For free food!" Natsu and Happy cheered.

Gray eyed his rival curiously. _'Is that all his thinking?'_

Gajeel unknowingly roared. "For silver ware!"

Levy sighed and rubbed her head. She had a metallic blue two-piece wrapped around her petite frame. She wanted to laugh but settled with a smile thinking dragon slayers and their element. If only her other guild mates thought of the same thing.

"Are you planning to eat every utensil?" Cana questioned, wearing her sexy turquoise swimsuit.

"Of course not" Gajeel grumbled, crossing his arms.

"He just raised all you can eat to a whole new level." Freed observed.

"I'll beat his ass!" Natsu exclaimed with fist above his head. His wearing red with dragon designed beach shorts.

Evergreen then paled and asked. "Chairs…Wait! Don't tell me the building is made of steel?"

Elfman yelled, holding a kitchen knife. "Real men can eat anything!"

"Elf-nii-chan!" Lisanna gasped.

"My babies can beat all of you!" Bixlow yelled.

Mirajane smiled their all into it already and informed. "Two players' pair team and it needs to be male and female!"

"Good mine's already with me!" Natsu cheered his carrying his blonde partner like a sack of potatoes.

Gajeel eyed him, wondering why his barbarically carrying his mate. He grunted and pointed his blue-haired friend. "She's min-with me!"

_Poof_

"We are!" Scorpio appeared far from his target and enough to see everyone. He was not asked by anyone but after seeing his beloved sad face. He cannot help himself from doing something. He loves her and accomplishing his task. Their date can no longer be postponed.

Loke asked next to him. "What are you doing?"

"We need to finish this as soon as possible." He answered and pointed to a man walking near a girl. "Watch."

"Gray!" Evergreen called. "What are you doing to her?"

The said male pushed himself up wondering how he slipped and fell on top of Juvia. He paled and jumped off her, a little too late she already fainted. He rubbed his head and quickly apologized. "Sorry Juvia."

_Smack_

"Never do that again" Erza scolded her hand above her black and blue colored bikini. She gazed over her guild mate feeling pity for the blue-haired mage but why was her face like she had gone to heaven?

Lucy slowly opened her eyes to see a completely different view. She panicked and good thing the person holding her had fast reflexes only a blink of an eye she stood straight on her own to see deep dark eyes staring at her. With her own reflexes she slapped him away.

Natsu nursed his head. "Damn it Luce."

"Where are we?" She questioned all puzzled and as she scanned the area. She looked at her clothes she had her pink stripes two-piece bikini on very flashy and cute but that was not the problem. "Di-did y-you change me?" She blushed did he change her? Oh please say no.

He smirked.

"You!" She threatened.

"Lu-chan, you're finally awake!" Levy greeted her with a bone crushing hug. She saluted and reported. "I guarded your body Lu-chan."

"What the?" She was there and she saw everything. EVERYTHING.

"Yeah, we almost had a problem." Cana added. "Someone was-"

"Lucy you don't have to worry nothing happened." Erza joined in, when she said those words, a visible smirk never left her face.

Lucy lost color trying to process every word but no matter how she looked at it. They saw her naked a number of people saw her and, and, he was there. She felt exposed. "…Wahh! I'm unfit to be wed!"

They laughed.

She blinked.

"What are you talking about?" Erza asked with raised brow. "There were only six of us Lucy and that includes Mirajane and Lisanna."

She wanted to strangle someone and the said person just vanished out of nowhere.

.

.

.

"This contest is well planned." Freed said and stared at their neatly made net. There are four different nets and good feet away from each other. "You're responsible for this aren't you?"

The beautiful Fairy Tail model only gave him a mischievous grin that answered every suspicion he had by her reaction this party can not be called pretty. Since almost everyone present here was oblivious of what their former-demon of a model had in mind and to make things worst his included in her plan. He silently prayed she didn't bring any knives with her.

"Oi Happy come and play!" Natsu called.

Happy was about to reply when Gajeel jumped and punched the ball that send Natsu flying. His throat dried. This cannot be called a friendly beach competition more like a battle to the death. He mumbled. "No thanks I'd rather be alive."

Wendy and Charle shock written all over their face. They both knew Fairy Tail spirit and this can never be called normal. Pantherlily closed his eyes and thought Salamander knew it was coming.

The blue cat sat next to the other exceeds and observed quietly. They spotted Erza and Gray formed a team of their own and their opponents are Mirajane and Freed. Their heated battle can be seen from the deep holes surrounding them.

They brought their eyes back to Gajeel and Levy VS Natsu and Lucy. This can be interesting with their history and all.

Gajeel shouted. "You're going down Salamander!"

Levy sighed her partner was putting too much effort in this game. She remembered something. She haven't read Lucy's new chapter. She got an idea and mentally grinned. "Lu-chan if we win can I read your next chapter?"

Lucy answered. "Um…not sure but I'll give it to you-"

"I'll burn it if you lose!" Natsu joined. He was not really planning to burn his blonde's hard work but if they halfheartedly play it wouldn't be entertaining. "I know every part of Lucy's apartment."

Lucy and Levy paled. "You wouldn't dare."

Gajeel grunted. "Bookworms."

"Whose side are you on?" They both shouted.

"No one." Gajeel replied. He had a new found respect for the pink-haired idiot so he can use his brain for once. He deviously smirked knowing their game will soon be energetic.

_Rage_

Natsu grinned. He got them. "Oi Luce, I'll do the same if you don't cooperate."

"I know that!" Lucy grabbed the ball from him. "McGarden may the best team win!"

"Sure Heartfilia!" Levy countered with a grin.

The two dragon slayers eyed their partners. _'What's with the surname?'_

The blonde jumped and served the ball that almost landed near her petite friend. Gajeel blocked the ball and he changed his arm as he threw a fast ball on Natsu. Salamander lighted the ball on fire and brought it back to his opponents. Levy wrote water before her and smacked the ball hard with strength written on her arm. Lucy used her whip the ball was to high and swigged it to their direction. Their guild mates watched with awe at how well their friends moved. The players unknowingly showed their bonds and their guild mates can only admire and be proud of what their doing.

"Down my ass I'm still standing." Natsu said as he wiped his sweat. He saw the ball almost at their side. He ran synchronized with his partner as he used his left arm, she on the other hand used her right to balance the ball, and both shot it to the other side.

"Great team work Lu-chan!" Levy said clearly amazed as she wrote food for her own dragon slayer.

Lucy yelled. "Thanks Levy-chan your team is great too!"

Gajeel depended eating his partner's iron. "Not now but you will." He stared at his food something changed with the way it was written. Iron is spelled I-R-O-N, feeling he won't get the answer he shrugged it off and fired the ball back.

The two girls grinned their having fun. All four of them are oblivious from the attention their getting. They were all concentrated on the game to care.

The Celestial Spirits watched from afar and cheered for their mage. She was getting stronger even if it's a game they can see her improvement. Scorpio smiled they have one amazing Celestial mage and no to mention her friends as well, amazing people if someone asked him. He smirked now for the plan.

"Scorpio?"

He jolted.

He jumped and served the ball he was about to land safely but when his feet touch the sand it became slippery that made him slipped and roll. His partner sacred for him made her way but got brought in with the rolling.

"Gajeel!" Everyone gasped. "Levy!"

The pierced dragon slayer opened his eyes to see his blue-haired friend on top of him. To make things worst her face was only a few inches away but he saw the ball coming their way. He grabbed her waist and hugged her close then punched the ball out of their lane.

"Natsu and Lucy wins!" Lisanna informed her white and green swimsuit standout in the crowd. She was the only mobile person at the moment and wrote down their score.

Everyone was still shock.

.

.

**Celestial Plane**

.

"That was weird." Loke said as he rubbed his temple. He was only away for a while but so many things had happened. Bonds are formed and he didn't even notice. "I knew Natsu and Lucy but Levy and Gajeel too?"

"Umm…surely not everyone knows it." Aries tried to comfort.

"You're right." Loke smiled at her. He spotted his sibling the pink-haired maid. "I forgot to ask. What took you so long to change Lucy?"

"Natsu-sama had a death grip on Hime's body that I had trouble taking her away." She answered with a straight face. "I was about to ask Taurus-sama for help."

Loke gaped almost speechless and Aries had her hand over her mouth. They thought of the same thing. _'He is very protective.'_

Grandpa Crux walked in and mumbled. "So she did it again."

The old clock broke them from their trance and they asked. "Who?"

"The water mage named Juvia." He sighed. "I should have known she'll do it again." He saw their puzzled expression and he quickly explained. "She gave little Luce another spice tea."

The other Celestial Spirits heard him and exclaimed. "She had done that before!"

Scorpio stepped in their plane muttering words under his breath. He scratched his head if they didn't interfere he had Natsu and Lucy in that position instead. His eyes glittered and promised to himself. "We can still do it…if being sneaky can't help. There is another way. We are and we can do it."

.

* * *

Hope you like it! ^^

**Aya:** Sorry Lucy can't help it. It's one of my favorite scenes! ^^ I love Juvia's spicy tea! Mirajane is having a matchmaking of her own. I love their team work! They're lovable with all those weird slipping! Buwahahah! *runs for her life*

**Victims:** Get back here!

Reply to reviews:

**CherryChan09** ~ Oh My! *squeals* Oh Natsu don't try to bend Lucy's body that way Hahah! XD Love his heroic side and his fast thinking saved her life. 228 pic of NaLu so cute! Happy likes to pull Lucy's leg. *grins* :D

**freestyler91** ~ Thanks! *cheers* Aquarius is really creative with her powers and I like Capricorn! *evil smirks* that's Awesome! I'll add that in Gemini's chapter, hope you'll like this, their chapter is almost next. XD

**Footster26** ~ Thanks! *waves and grins* Hope this chapter can make you grin too. *smirks* their guild mates are very lovable characters and many more! X3

**Alexmommy **~ Thanks! Hope you find this cute too! *squeals* their relationship is very cute! XD

**Lazybutt-Chan** ~ *Calls Wendy and search for person w/ guns* Get back here! *runs, unfortunately didn't catch up* I'll get him next time…*jumps* Thanks! Awesome! *smiles and fist up in the air*…wait I know that WHAT? I've been moved to Aries? (No offense) but I'm also a proud member of **** All of us are move! Waahh! Why? It's weird changing them when almost all of us are happy with our sign. I'm still a proud *** no matter what! *Calls Sagittarius and Visca* we're ready! X3

**fairytailpirate** ~ *takes book from Lucy* Whow biology *reads book* Their relationship is developing even if its slow but change is visible. *takes and reads math and chemistry* Nice books BTW ne do you have-…*bookshelf came falling down…beep, beep* XD

**blueberry **~ *waves* Awesome! So happy that made you laugh! *cheers* their bond is one of the reasons I love FT never fails to make things interesting. I love Gray and messing with Natsu adds more love to him. Yup, Happy's comment is cherries very delicious cherries. *smiles* Aquarius may seem mean but she still loves them. Thanks! XD

**Jelly Babes 101** ~ *squeals* Yup, so sweet and there will be more! *smirks* Sweet, sweet Natsu and Lucy they fit each other perfectly! XD

.

Comments and Suggestions are always welcome! Your words always inspire, hope you read it till the end, and please tell me what you think. XD

R&R


	9. Lock them up Horologium

**Juvia:** Juvia will protect Aya-san because…*blush*

**Aya:** *hugs* Thanks Juvia!

**Gray:** Juvia move.

**Juvia: **Anything for Gray-sama.

**Aya:** *gapes* that's fast! *runs*

**Chap:** *face-palms* another short cut ah?

**Aya:** Yup! Juvia, I'll cut that scene of yours!

**Juvia:** Juvia won't like that *scary aura*

**Lucy:** And you thought threatening her will work?

**Ritz: **Awtsz…give her coffee later that works.

**Natsu/ Happy:** Go Juvia!

**Erza:** While Juvia is giving her a piece of her mind. Summer a season for laughs and fun activities. Enjoy reading everyone. *waves to readers*

* * *

**Celestial Matchmaking**

**Lock them up Horologium**

.

.

Time slowly pass by as they watch Gajeel's dragon like protectiveness. Their eyes bulged from their sockets and mouths gaping like fish out of water. They did not moved or even breathe. Their minds are working over drive. _'All were too much!'_

Gajeel broke from his trance, stood up, and without a word runs away from them.

Jet and Droy was the first to recover and questioned. "Where the hell are you taking Levy-chan!"

Mirajane came to block them. She gripped on her knives with a deviously grin. "You stay here." She was inwardly jumping, imagining every possible thing he can do to her friend. She was very pleased. Her first victims are doing all the work for her.

_Smack_

Erza massaged her sore head and glanced over to the person who called her. "Yes, Master?"

"Someone is here to see you." Master Makrov grinned, signaling a guy with blue hair.

"Hi Erza" Jellal smiled.

Erza was stunned but managed to smile. "I've heard. Thanks for coming Jellal."

Gray stared, wondering what the hell happened. He wanted to win but his partner's having a moment with her childhood sweetheart. He needed a new partner but whom? He scratched his head thinking if there was someone available.

Freed sighed, scanning Mirajane's list of partners, then spots Gray and Juvia. He cannot help remember how he got himself in this situation. _'Oh, right the knives.'_ He grimly thought. The most puzzling thing here was. Where Mirajane got all her ideas from? He complied. "If you still want to participate ask Juvia."

Gray eyed him and thought of it for a moment. "Yeah, nice idea thanks."

"Anytime." Freed replied.

Natsu leaned over his partner's left ear and whispered. "Why? What's surprising about that?"

The blonde mage raised her eye brow and locked her arms, urging him to explain.

Natsu scratched his head, still not getting why, everyone was shock. He pointed over to the guild's model. "And Mira keeps on staring at you."

Lucy looked over to the said white-head. Mirajane's eyes were strange, shaped like stars, and her lips. She cannot explain, it was pleasing, but shivers crawled up her spine. She gulped, fearing for her life.

Mirajane innocently yelled. "Lucy and Natsu your next opponents are Juvia and Gray!"

Lucy felt something was wrong. She needed to forfeit the game but before she managed to make a run for it. Natsu had a tight grip on her arm and started dragging her to their next battle. She sighed in defeat. The blonde gazed at her friend's enthusiasm and a smile managed to form on her lips.

Lisanna passed by and teased. "I saw that!"

Lucy gaped and inwardly screamed. _'Why me?'_

Natsu's eyes glint maliciously as he marched to where Juvia and Gray are. He exclaimed. "You're next Ice-freak."

Gray grinned. He wanted to settle things with the idiot. "You're on! Want to make things more interesting?"

Natsu tilted his head and asked. "What?"

Juvia stood straight red as a tomato. She was panicking inside, seeing her love's body, and close to her. Their body was almost touching! She can die happily tonight. _'Oh, Gray-sama…'_

_Smoke_

She fainted.

Lucy glanced at her blue-haired friend. She mumbled. "It was too much for her and his even clothed."

Natsu raised his brow and crossed his arms. He needed her to wake up so they can start. He glared and ordered his rival. "Wake her up, Gray."

"How?" Gray asked. He never encountered unconscious females before.

Both males eyed their blonde friend.

"What?" She questioned. "Fine." She walked to their side and whispered words in the water mage's ear. She backed away and marched her way to her court side.

Juvia miraculously revived. "Juvia is sorry. Juvia didn't mean to…"

Gray waved his hand and smirked. "Let's give these two a heated battle, Juvia."

"Juvia will do her best." She replied, blushing. She got lost in his eyes, seeing her love call her name and even say _heated_ at the same time. She will treasure this moment all her life. She can imagine their future together.

_Smack_

The ball hit the back of Gray's head that shoved his face to the sand. Natsu grinned, thinking pay back. The black-haired ice mage was not the steel-dragon slayer but close. Revenge was indeed sweet.

Lucy's jaw dropped. _'Did he just did that?'_

Natsu remain pleased until, the ball tripled in size covered with water, and washed him away. The Celestial mage shivered, she knew it would come to this, but she let him drag her here. It was never good news to attack the ice mage in front of Juvia.

She gulped, holding her Fleuve d'étoiles if Natsu land outside of their court. They could be disqualified. She fired her whip on the pole, circled around for stability, and pulls him back. The support she got from the pole was enough for Salamander's weight.

"Water slicer!"

Lucy cannot dodge or attack, her position prevented her. The net if Juvia damaged the net in anyway. Their team would win by default. To her surprise the water went through without trouble.

_Boom_

The ball was ignited and then explodes into a big fire ball.

"Natsu." She grinned; her partner's timing was excellent as always.

"Thanks for the save, Luce!" Natsu roared and cracked his knuckles. His getting all fired up with all the excitement no one can blame him. His eyes glittered dangerously seeing signs of his rival's magic.

_Crack-crack_

"Weak flame flea-brain." Gray teased. Their team was covered in ice and water and that prevented any injury. Half of the court became a winter wonderland with sprinklers.

The water mage said seriously. "Juvia will win the game for Gray-sama."

Lucy sighed, trying to calm her heart. This game became completely different compared to Levy and Gajeel. She cannot imagine if those two were as serious as these two. She remembered. They do not have any clue where the pierced dragon slayer took her friend. She concentrated on the game for now.

Juvia launched the ball cradled in water with sharp tentacles. Natsu roared the water off the ball and punched it to their direction. Gray smirked, and placed ice spikes on the ball, then smacked it with a bat to the other side. Lucy gripped on her whip, took the spike off the ball, and gave it to her pink-haired partner. Salamander deep fried the ball in red glow and then threw it to his rival.

Gray was about to punch the ball when it disintegrated. He glared daggers at his supposed to be free meal. "What the hell was that carpet-burner?"

"The hell?" Natsu depended. "You lost!"

Gray marched his way to the net and shouted. "The fuck was that! You don't know how to play?"

"I won last game and this too! Face it freak, I win!" Natsu countered.

Lucy stepped between the fighting males. "Wait guys…let's just call for another ball."

"Juvia will help too." Juvia scanned the area for their other guild mates. "Juvia can't find anyone?"

Lucy answered. "Most of them are searching for Levy-chan and Gajeel." She wanted to help but they need to finish their game first. _'Please be safe Levy-chan.'_ She tried to move her foot and it seems to be stock. She pulled again harder but to no avail. She glanced over to her other friends. Gray grabbed hold on the court pole. Juvia a good few feet away from him stared uneasily. Natsu was standing and arms lock together.

"Hey Luce you look taller." Natsu said, measuring his height.

"Quicksand?" Lucy gasped and then exclaimed. "We're in a beach!" She remembered one book about this kind of situation. She quickly ordered. "Don't move! You'll sink faster if you move!"

Gray and Juvia instantly stopped moving.

"Natsu?" Lucy looked over him to only see his torso. "Don't you ever listen to me?" She thought of something. She moved her hand and asked the black-haired mage to help. He moved his hand to hold her but barely touch each other. She leaned in to his direction and tried again.

Gray finally gripped on her hand, smirked at his achievement, and then shoves her to Salamander. He yelled. "Take care of the idiot!"

"Why are you so calm?" Lucy paled.

The quicksand weirdly rotates and suddenly ate them.

_Gulp_

Natsu opened his eyes to be greeted by a sandy cave. He scratched his head and scanned for his friends. He saw Lucy sleeping inches away from him. He flipped her over. She looked dirty with all those sands and his not in any better shape. How can he wake her? He wondered as his face turned into a smirk. He congratulated himself for being a genius. He clamped her nose, made sure no air can pass through, and waited to see if she wakes up.

She jolted and her thick head clashed with his. "What crossed you mind to do that?" She asked in a very threatening manner.

He snorted, trying to hold his laughter, her pink nose looks odd.

She tackled him. "Natsu Dragneel! We're stock here!"

He gazed penetrating her brown eyes. He laughed hard slightly rolling and almost drag her with him. "Sorry Lucy." He Indian sits in front of her not even bothered by their close proximity. "Luce don't worry leave it to me." He smirked.

_Bash_

Lucy punched his head. Their face was almost touching and her blushing gives away more than she can ask for.

"Damn it Luce!" Natsu whined.

She ignored him. She needed space and his not known to fancy personal space. She scanned to see if there was a way to get out of the cave. She needed air and lots of it. She walked around; good thing the cave was huge. She made an imaginary line and he must stay away from her.

_Poof_

She got crammed inside a box with the person she wants to be away from. She wanted space not be stock with him inside a box. Oh, gosh there close, so close for her own comfort. Air, she needed air. She knew this feeling but Horologium was not supposed to have two people inside him. There was no space maybe he had a reason to place her here just like Edolas. She eyed her sick friend as her features soften. She gently held his face close to her. "Natsu hang in there."

"Ghmmhshm."

She knew he needed distraction. "Look at me."

_Guuhh_

"Seeing my face this close makes you puke?" She snapped. She cannot help herself. She was only trying to help.

"So-r-r-y"

She giggled gently patting his head. "I understand don't worry." She grinned; his purple face was loosing the strange color. It was working. She doesn't know how but it was indeed working. She continued her chore. She smiled to herself thinking, how childish her nakama can be. This simple task can calm him down. She should have done it sooner.

_Poof_

"Let them go, Horologium." Capricorn ordered.

_Bubble_

He caged him and added. "Don't let her hear anything."

Horologium did what he was told and pleaded. "Let me down, I said."

The goat-man raised his white brow. "Not until you let them go."

"I…But Scorpio will not be pleased." Horologium depended. Scorpio can be as scary as Aquarius if he wanted to be. Heck, all the golden keys are strong and scary. "Talk to him, I said."

He rubbed his furred forehead. "I don't have enough time to mess with you." He had a lot of things to worry about. His patience was thin.

_Rolls_

Horologium started rolling inside the bubble.

"Aquarius?" Capricorn exclaimed. "How did you get this line?"

_Rolling_

"I know, listen to me this has to stop. Let her find the right man on her own. She's old enough to judge and take her own path…." A loud squeal rings his ear. "No, I know…listen-Aquarius?" Capricorn sighed. After the blue-haired mermaid ruined his concentration she had the nerve to hang-up on him. How did she manage to get his line? What happened that go her all excited?

_Rolling_

He glanced over to Horologium and smacked his head. Damn, he forgot. He checked to see if their okay. He can picture a male back but his whole frame cover most parts of the glass door. He doesn't want to see what happened inside his fellow Celestial spirit. He did the next logical thing. He called Loke. "Leo we have a problem."

.

.

**Meanwhile:**

.

Alzack asked. "Hey have you seen Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Juvia?"

Evergreen said, pointing to the other court. "That's weird I just saw them playing."

"Why is everyone missing by pairs?" Jet and Droy cried.

Mirajane grinned. Those words are music to her ears. She glanced at her former-rival. "Hey Erza, give me your best shot just like old times."

The redhead smirked at her friend's request. She secretly missed their rivalry and countered in a fighting stance "Sure, better be on guard because I'm not holding back."

"I never dreamed of it, Satan soul!" Mirajane replied, smirking.

Jellal eyed his childhood friend, smiling at her serious but happy facial expression. He does not have any clue and it looks like fun.

Freed massaged his forehead things just got more complicated. He gazed at them, if cannot beat them, join them.

"Armadura Fairy/ Meteor/ Yami no Ecriture: Darkness" The three players yelled in chorus.

Macao and Cana paled and shouted. "Are you trying to destroy the whole resort?"

Elfman cheered. "Go nee-chan! Real man can win any battle!"

"She's not a man!"

"The hell I'm not staying here its suicide!"

Master Makarov sighed, thinking ways on how to explain this to the council.

"Wait guys it's only a coupon right?" Visca tried to reason.

_Boom_

The whole beach was covered in a very beautiful and destructive bright light.

.

* * *

Hope you like it! XD

**Aya:** Pretty lights! Anyway, Fairy Tail Rumble on a completely weird level! I love it when they go crazy over simple things! It shows their spirits! Capricorn don't worry I understand how you feel. XD FT 229! Juvia I'm happy for you, first tower of heaven and now your one with Gray! Good luck with your fight! Can Lucy, Erza and Levy have that one thing too? ^^

**Juvia's tea scene(FT omake):** Welcome to Fairy Tail Hills, chapter 161.5, page 20

Reply to Reviews:

**fairytailpirate** ~ Are we alive? *coughs* Lucy's becoming more barbaric ne? LoL! More and more like Natsu everyday *high five* Yeah first reviewer for chp.8! Yup, and we all know Natsu could care less about that! She's over thinking things again…Um Lucy wait…what are you doing? *pales and calls—beep, beep* XDD

**Jelly Babes 101** ~ Thanks, *cheers* Yeah and they deserve some alone time ne? xD *smiles* Almost all of them are running of somewhere. ;D

**CherryChan09** ~ LMOA Yup, and in my mind it's weirder. XDD On the lower panel of the page, cute right? *smirks* Kind of odd of me but it's really funny! I feel the same way! His sweet like that carrying her around with almost matching beach wear. ;D Yeah she is very scary *shivers* her love for Gray is so sweet. X3

**Footster26** ~ Yeah *squeals* totally whole new level! I'm surprise the ball lasted that long XD *smirks* I hope you find Horologioum chapter entertaining too. :D

**miyame-chan **~ Thanks! *waves and smiles* Hope you like this too! There will be crazier things. *cheers* The more the merrier! XD

**Lazybutt-Chan** ~ Yup and I miss it! I hate sun burns though. *bows* Sorry, hope I did okay in this chapter. Thank you for telling me. I'll get to it as soon as I can. *gasps* Are you okay? *calls Wendy and ask to stay* Yup they should! Tell me when you contact NASA *claps* I wish I can have an epic pose with mine. Loke is pretty awesome! XD

**Rizzz **~ Thank you so much. I was surprise by the reviews! *squeals* I'm really glad she did that. Natsu and Lucy moments are awesome! *cheers* Even their enemies can see! X3 I honestly can't get their scenes out of my head. I hope you also like their beach craziness! Fairy Tail parties are fun and destructive. XD

**blueberry **~ I really love Juvia's tea scene I don't know why though. *smirks* Yeah summer! And the beach is Scorpio's territory! I love Gajeel and Levy too, their very cute together! Oh My the manga! I feel the same way *squeals* I re-read sometimes just to check that I'm not hallucinating! *grins* Happy and Mira are so lovable! XD

.

Comments and suggestions are welcome! I hope you read it till the end. Don't forget to review! Please tell me what you think! XD

R&R


	10. Copy and Reveal Gemini

**Aya:** Sorry for my late update…my schedule got all messed up. This chapter was suggested to me by _freestyler91_! I hope you all like what I come up with! *drinks coffee*

**Ritz:** She really gave you one.

**Aya:** Yeah! *thumps up*

**Lucy:** *waves to readers* summer heat can make you think of confusing things…and can make people go crazy *gulps* Enjoy reading!

**Natsu:** Yeah and don't forget they're weirder too! Enjoy!

* * *

**Celestial Matchmaking**

**Copy and Reveal Gemini **

.

.

Lucy stirred from her bed as she crawled towards the edge, holding her dizzy head to make sure she didn't puke or vomit. She narrowed her eyes trying to remember how she got herself back in her room, which she later shrugged it off, and started walking to the bathroom to wash her face.

When the blonde was decent enough she left the room, strolling around the building for a little site seeing and fresh air. Feeling hungry, she reached the restaurant and opened the door to be greeted by her friends with a matching tidal wave background, leaving her mouth ajar.

They cheered; their mighty mage came to saved them. "Lucy-"

She stiffed on the spot, but as soon as she broke from her reverie, quickly slammed the door shut didn't even bothered to hear them.

_Slash_

A sword went through the door, missing Lucy's pretty face by millimeters; she gulped feeling fear for her life and was now running to the other direction.

_Splash_

A huge body of water was chasing her.

With tears she screamed. "Kyaaahh!"

.

.

**15 minutes earlier**

.

"Nee-chan, don't cry." Elfman gently said.

The white-model pouted, tears dripping down her beautiful face. She wanted to be the matchmaker of every couple in their guild—imagining their future children and telling them how they managed to be together—she wanted to cry again. Their burned prize can no longer be useful, no blackmail, no game, nothing. How can she know it was vulnerable?

Lisanna sighed, knowing her sister invested so much in her plan. "Nee-chan…I'm sure it will be fine. They seem closer, right?"

Freed said in a low voice. "There will be more opportunity for your plan Mira."

Mirajane stared at him dumbfounded, letting his words sink in, and later grinned as she started a new plan.

Freed leaned on the table arms over his mouth covering his smirk.

"Hey Jellal, are you going to join Fairy Tail?" Natsu eagerly asked.

The blue-haired mage shook his head. "I've got a mission from the council and they still don't trust me…can't blame them. I'm only visiting."

Erza placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a comforting smile. "I'm sure they'll come around."

Jellal smiled at his childhood friend. "Yeah…I'm sure they will."

The redhead added. "And, you're welcome to join us anytime."

Salamander gave a small yet obvious snort.

_Smack_

The knight smacked the dragon's face, sending him across the hall, unconscious. She was comforting her friend, but he had the damn never to snort at her, and in front of her childhood sweet—friend of all people.

Three tables away Happy was whispering to Juvia's ears. The water mage gaped, holding her tears, and had a tight grip on her handkerchief. They found her and her love unconscious by the sea side, the best part they were cuddling, there were endless possibilities in their solo moment.

No longer able to hold her distress, she cried. _'Juvia was asleep and Gray-sama—Juvia's chance gone!'_

Fairy Tail members in their own world, didn't notice the rising water.

_Splash-splash_

"What the? Where did all this water come from?"

Before they knew it, they were in an indoor pool, and suddenly the door opened to reveal their newly awakened blonde guild mate.

"Lucy-" Their cheer quickly dropped. "Shit Lucy! Open the door!"

_Slash_

Erza ex-quip her sword and slashed the door open, with nowhere else to go the water rushed to the entrance, dragging everyone. Master Makarov accompanied by the resort manager was walking along the corridor and got tangled in the free yet dangerous ride.

"My resort…" The manager coughed and mumbled as he turned to their guild master. "No wonder…you're bald."

Master Makarov gaped speechless.

"Hahahah!" Their laughs echoed inside the building and can honestly say it was partly true but the look on their master was priceless.

Master Makrov coughed. "Your all paying."

They stared at their master, searching if there was any chance that their wallet would be unharmed, but faith was not kind, as their brain worked overtime to compute the damages. They gulped and weakly smiled at one another.

_Bang-bang_

"The hell!" They yelled.

.

.

.

Gajeel walked through the hall as quiet as he possibly could. He didn't want to let anyone see him especially since his was alone it would be a lot easier. If his petite friend was here, Levy can make all of them listen, besides she knew them better. He pulled the door open to see the so called bunny-girl.

"Gajeel?" She grasped clearly surprised by his entrance.

"Um…" The pierced-dragon slayer face palmed so much for not letting anyone see him. "Bunny-girl, don't tell anyone you saw me."

"Where is Levy?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Later, I need food…do you know where the kitchen is?"

"What the?" She paled and exclaimed. "What did you do to my fri-?"

He closed her mouth if anyone heard her it wouldn't be pretty. "Be quiet, we will tell you later."

The light went out and the blonde used the opportunity to pull away.

Gajeel raised his brow wondering how the hell their light vanished. He closed his eyes and used his dragon senses to feel if there was something useful near him. He grabbed a cylinder like object and checked to see it was a flashlight.

He maneuvered the small light to look for his guild mate, not forgetting to yell. "Oi Bunny-girl!" He wasn't worried about her, Salamander already had that covered.

_Thud_

He turned ready to check his injured guild mate, placing the light directly at her face.

The person looked up at him with a matching red colored eyes and a forming face.

His jaw dropped and to the other person was not any better.

_Ahhhhh!_

Gemi and Mini was scared beyond words and dashed out of the room, leaving the dumbfounded dragon-slayer alone. They already have what they need and that was to copy him, massaging their newly formed pierce face, and started their mission.

Gemini (Gajeel) said out loud. "Opinion of Lucy: Pride in being a Fairy Tail mage, stronger than she looks, a bookworm, has weird taste in clothes, and Salamander's mate."

_Slap_

Lucy slapped her forehead with clenched teeth. She was planning to change being soaked to the bone was never a good way to start the day, which at this time sounds a lot better than mate. She was trying to forget a certain incident but he had to say it to her face. What the hell was wrong with him? She never teased them about their relationship—maybe she did—but that was not the point. "What do you mean by I'm Salamander's mate?"

Gemini (Gajeel) paled; they didn't notice she was there, happy to see their mage but the image of her ready to kill them can never be called a good memory. They mentally smacked their heads and used the steel-dragon slayer's body to their advantage, leaving the blonde in a cloud of dust.

Gemini turned into their Celestial mage again they felt safer and loved in her form. The twins loved knowing her thoughts and past experiences that includes pleasing yet hurtful memories. Once she had a boyfriend maybe things will change for the better. They saw Elfman and asked. "Hey…have you seen Natsu?"

"A man never hides." The take-over mage answered but didn't bother to give them a glance as he stared at his green fairy. "Ever!"

The said person turned to his voice as her face formed a smirk and replied. "What?"

Gemini (Lucy) lowered their head feeling out of place while touching the mirror before them.

Elfman grinned. "Next game we join and fight like a real man!"

Evergreen closed her eyes for a second. "Sure…see ya around."

Gemini (Lucy) took a deep breath and changed into the take-over mage, since he was preoccupied at the moment, he wouldn't notice a thing.

Elfman glanced to where the blonde was awhile ago to be replaced by another mirror. He scratched his head, knowing he was not dreaming of the key-bearer, he was sure of it. He leaned on the mirror as he gently punched the glass thing.

_Crack_

Gemini (Elfman) said out loud. "Opinion of Lucy: Man trap in a woman's body, belongs to one of the manliest team, doesn't like to be called a man, was born in a rich unmanly family, and a real man in scaring Natsu and Gray." They were busy thinking about their newly acquired information to notice their exposed situation.

Elfman yelled with raised brow. "A real man never copies another man!"

They swallowed hard.

_Smoke_

The twins stepped out of his way, fearing he may erupt any time, the experience with their mage's guild mates was not good or bad but terrifying in a way. They sighed, turning back to their mage again.

"Lucy!" Alzack called.

Gemini (Lucy) smirked and replied. "What can I do for you, Alzack?" They had a feeling the cowboy was sane enough to be called normal.

"…Never mind." He slightly smiled at that, staring at the ground. He doesn't know how to explain but the blonde mage and Visca are friends, not knowing what to do he was torn.

"Why it can't be that hard?" They insisted as they move to cover his eyes and tied him on a chair, finishing their work with a grin, it was all easy.

Gemini (Alzack) said out loud. "Opinion of Lucy: Strong new comer, member of the strongest team, loves Fairy tail very much, kind heated, has a nice body, and very cute."

Alzack was confused, hearing his own voice, he must be going crazy. He was a one man woman and, if his brain was the one talking it was all a lie. No woman can be better than Visca.

_Bang_

Gemini (Alzack) was sweating the bullet landed near them. They cannot die but that hurts like hell, their supposed to be sneaky mission, became a death zone.

Thinking it was all a dream, he gripped on his gun being blind was nothing to him, with his skill in shooting this was child's play. The impostor had the nerve to copy him and said those words. What if Visca heard him? He pointed the gun directly at Gemini's (Alzack) face and said in a low threatening voice. "Visca is the only beautif—cute person in whole world."

_Bang-bang_

He exclaimed, shooting everywhere like a madman. "Visca's the only cute— "

"What are you doing Alzack?" Visca walked in and stared at her partner trying to understand what the hell his doing.

.

.

.

Gemini (Lucy) was running away from the maniac. Why was he angry saying Lucy's qualities? He was the one thinking all those stuff and not them. They swallowed hard the gun was scary and they didn't even saw his face.

"Where are you going?" Loke grabbed them.

Gemini (Lucy) wanted to hug him. "You recognized us?"

Loke eyed them with a smirk, saying. "Yeah…so how was it?"

They changed back and hysterically whined. "They're crazy!" They talked to him like his their father, but didn't forget to include the juicy stuff.

Loke leaned at the wall. "Scorpio would be happy to hear this."

"Where is he?"

"Date with Aquarius after hearing his attempt to help. She suddenly became all sweet and could careless what happens here." He sighed, playing with his glasses. "I feel sorry for Horologium, he was only following Scorpio's orders."

_Poof_

Virgo appeared and informed them. "Aquarius-sama and Capricorn-sama are at it again."

"They wanted to talk to you…" Aries pulled her sheep skirt.

"Natsu and Lucy are at the pool." Loke wanted to laughed but settled with a smile. "We're counting on you Gemi and Mini."

_Poof _

The three left, leaving the twins alone in their mission. They breath in slowly there was no way out of this, even though they were tired from Capricorn's investigation, and Aquarius' untimely threat. They shook their head, forgetting their earlier trauma, as both of them regain their composure, and was now ready to finish everything.

Near the pool, Natsu and Gray were randomly shouting every possible curse they can think of and could careless about the attention their getting. The black-haired ice mage was gently massaging his sore cheek; it was clear to them how he got the injury, and their guild mates knew his stripping habits. However, they have low tolerance for his missing clothes except for a certain water-mage.

Gemi and Mini were hiding in the bush only a few meters away, crawled until they are near enough to at least copy him.

"Lucy!"

_Boom_

Two enraged males entered dramatically with a boom.

Lucy tilted her head and was about to reply when the two encircled her. "Um…what can I do for you?" She managed to say, the stare she was received was flattering, but at the same time creepy.

The males eyed her closer.

Gemi and Mini took shelter in the bush, flat on the ground.

Natsu and Gray looked at each other while Happy wanted to grab a camera and take a picture. Visca and Evergreen was standing at the door and yelled. "Natsu and Gray…Erza is looking for you!"

The rivals wanted to stay but the thought of making Titania wait can be called a nightmare and left without a word.

Alzack muttered. "…not cute."

Elfman was holding a mirror and ordered. "Be a man and show me the trick!"

"What?" Lucy coughed.

"What are you doing?" Visca hesitantly asked with head down not at all liking the idea that her partner was checking their friend. Evergreen nodded and crossed her arms together.

_Kyahh!_

Wendy screamed.

The teens quickly rushed to her side and the young-dragon slayer was pointing at the window on the third floor. They stare at the said place closer and saw a shadow figure.

Evergreen said, smiling. "That's my room."

"We share the same room but didn't we lock it?" Visca gulped.

Evergreen eyed her roommate and the group gave the window one last terrified glance. The shadowy figure turned around with distinctive glowing red colored eyes.

_Ahhhhh!_

.

.

.

Gemi and Mini wanted to know what Natsu's opinion of Lucy and not even a ghost can ruin their mission. The ghost can't be compared to Aquarius in terms of scary and threatening. Natsu can't be that hard to copy, right?

**Attempt 1**

Gemi and Mini was hiding at the door ready for the pink-haired mage.

Natsu was merrily lounging when Macao came and opened the door slamming them in.

_Splat_

**Attempt 2**

Gemi and Mini were under the table and Natsu was inches away. They smiled deviously their almost there.

_Crash_

"Want to fight?" Natsu asked clearly pissed, his food was scattered because of the ice-mage.

Gray smirked ready to attack.

Their head was spinning, thrown across the room was not fun.

**Attempt 3 **

Salamander was alone walking by the sea side, his best friend was meeting a white exceed, and he knew his growing up fast.

"Bunny-girl gone crazy..."

Natsu grinned, itching for a fight, two dragon slayer meeting by the beach. How romantic?

The fire-breather threw an ignited ball but steel-dragon was fast and tackled him. Rolling on the floor, Natsu shoved his friend off him and ready himself for a counterattack.

Gajeel glared at him. "Talk to bunny-girl."

"What?" Natsu knit his brows together.

". . . Just talk to her."

Gemi and Mini wondered why the steel-dragon would say that words—a flash of dark room—gave shivers and their hold was slipping.

_Splash_

They fell into the water.

**Attempt 4 **

Natsu sneaked into the kitchen, with the idea of cooking unsupervised holding a cookbook, which he pulled from was unknown. He did what was instructed to him by the damn book but the cooking time was too long.

The twins opened the door.

_Boom_

The whole kitchen was engulfed in a big ball of fire.

**Attempt 5 **

In the bathroom, Natsu was taking a shower but stopped when he heard a clicking sound. "Lucy?"

The twins paused. _'Are we in Lucy's room?'_

He shook his head, rethinking that he was in a resort and his friends were here. Pulling the curtain, he stepped out only wearing a towel. Two blue things were on the floor, seeing them made him raise his brow and poke the strange creature with a stick.

Their bodies were drained no longer able to move, Salamander was inches away but their bodies were exhausted.

"Hey! You're Lucy's spirits." Natsu smiled, offering his hand to help.

The blue twins grinned, they maybe exposed but it was the only way, consequences were there and 'No guts, No glory.' They eagerly took the hand and changed.

"Aye!"

Happy cheered. "Natsu, I finally have a brother!"

The carbon copy of the feline was disbelieved, gaping like a fish, the last chance they had was wasted. How can they explain this to Aquarius? Maybe Capricorn will take their side?

Happy hugged his twin while Natsu was examining them. The dragon-slayer said with pride. "Nice one for me and one for Lucy!"

"Want my fish?"

.

.

**Celestial Plane**

.

Aquarius was clinging to her lover, dreamily staring into his eyes, heart things were floating above their heads. She can't blame the brat's dense nature on him, right? Love was always kind and forgiving.

_Poof_

Gemini collapsed on the floor.

Loke and Aries were instantly by their side while the other spirits gather food and other stuff. The group was silent, giving them space to breathe yet close enough to hear.

Gemi started. "We didn't get Natsu…"

"But, we did copy his cat though…" Mini ended.

Aries stroked their heads. "Um…what did you find?"

Lyra shouted. "I brought fish!"

Gemi and Mini rushed to the sink, face green like vegetables, muttering the feline's obvious thoughts. "Fish, fish, fish….white feline named Charle, fish, fish, Weirdo Lucy, fish…That was it…oh and Natsu is an idiot, fish" They never encounter someone as addicted to fish as that cat. He can name 150 different kinds of fish because of a book given to him by Lucy.

.

* * *

**Aya:** Hope you all like it! Sorry Gemini and Gajeel can't help it! ^^ The twins ability can be used in so may ways! Their moments will be next chapter…Girl power FT 231! Go Levy and Lisanna! XD

Reply to Reviews:

**Rizzz** ~ *squeals* Thank you, you're so sweet! X3 I love their guild mates entertaining and nosy just like her Celestial spirits. ^^ *cheers* Juvia's words encouraged her to live and the hug was so sweet. I think she'll be a great mother, ne? Hope you like this too. XD

**Footster26** ~ *waves* the cave was made by Scorpio and the box Lucy was talking about is Horologium. *smiles* I hope I didn't make you wait too long. XD

**freestyler91** ~ *squeals* Thank you! X3 their all strong its Aquarius facial expression that scares them. ^^ Capricorn's personality fits in talking some sense into Aquarius. I hope you'll like this chapter and didn't make you wait to long. ;D

**im-a-tumor** ~ *waves* They easily get carried away and there will be more personal things. *cheers* XD

**Eunie Berry** ~ Thanks! *waves* Hope I didn't made you wait too long. *squeals* they're all getting active. XD

**blueberry** ~ *cheers* Jellal joined and played as Erza's partner. They look sweet together ^^ their moments will be described later. Hope you'll fine this entertaining too. *smiles* Yeah, he does and will do things to help or mess with their plan. X3

**CherryChan09** ~ *squeals* their teamwork is one of their admirable qualities. Their magic fits nicely too, ne? X3

**Angelyrical **~ *waves* I'm not offended in anyway, it actually gave me an idea and it's helpful. ;) Thanks! *smiles* Things will get weirder and destructive! X3

**Jelly Babes 101** ~ *cheers* Haha, I hope half of the resort can be called minimum their strong after all. ^^ *smirks* they forgot their not inside the guild! XD

**Azusaz **~ Thanks! *cheers* their safe, he passed out before puking on Lucy. ^^ Patting his head made him sleepy.*smiles* X3

**LazyButt-Chan **~ *offers bandages* that sounds awesome too bad I didn't get to see. *evil smirk* Gajeel wasn't thinking straight. Don't be and I can't thank you enough for keeping a watchful eye. XD I know I still need to learn more. *calls search party* Hope your doing okay. ;)

**desperate** ~ Thanks! *cheers* Hope you'll love this too. XD

**fairytailpirate **~ Heaven sounds nice reading future chapters. *holds juice* Maybe even read ft ending! Yeah, fits each other nicely. *gasps and pulls FTP-Chan* Wait? I really think we are in heaven hahaha! *Legendary Hi5* XDD Lucy, we will help you and you'll be happy in no time. *smirks deviously* ;D

.

Comments and suggestions are always welcome. If it's confusing please tell me and don't forget to review! Thanks for encouraging me to continue! XD

.

R&R


	11. Taurus' Unfortunate Circumstance

**Aya: **I'm sorry for my updating late…I've been busy and didn't have enough time to type. Hope you'll still like this story. It's my zodiac's turn! I'm a TAURUS! Okay, Elie and Haru.

**Elie: **Me-me…*Deep breath* Confusion can lead to different things and scaring one another is be fun!

**Haru: **Great job Elie! Enjoy reading!

**Natsu and Lucy:** *waves* Have a great summer everyone!

* * *

**Celestial Matchmaking**

**Taurus' Unfortunate Circumstance **

.

Gajeel roamed around the area swiftly and quietly like a ninja so nobody would notice him. He was ambushed by Salamander awhile ago, and the risk was high that another of their guild mates can be around the corner, hiding from his insane friends. Bunny-girl, she locked him inside a fridge and last time he checked steel-dragon slayer was far from ice-mage.

"Bunny-girl lost her mind and he better talk to her." He muttered as he goes back to his petite partner.

"Gajeel, is that you?" Levy asked, head on her knees not looking at him. She raised her hand and pointed to the cliff near them.

"Where did that come from?" Gapping like a fish, the pierced-dragon slayer was speechless seeing a huge rock at the center of the cliff. Who in their right mind would send a meteor here?

The petite girl shook her head. "Don't know…Why am I here?"

He stayed motionless trying to find words that sound reasonable.

She cannot look him in the eye because she was blushing, it's embarrassing. How can she explain her red face to him? And, why would he bring her here? Her heart was pounding so hard breathing became difficult.

"You were unconscious." He mumbled.

"I know…"

He gulped and rubbed his head. "Um…"

She didn't move from her place, but her hand was clenched into a fist, waiting anxiously for his words.

He said in one breathing. "You fainted can't explain to them."

"What?" She jumped on her feet, her blush was barely visible, and turned to him with a glare. "How can you explain this?

He raised a questioning brow but suddenly it hit him. He made it worst, far worst that their original situation.

She was red again and her body language—that was not a good sign.

_Rage/ Embarrassed_

He swallowed hard.

.

.

A crying Wendy was the center of their attention, and Natsu with arms crossed over his chest was taking in his fellow dragon-slayer's dilemma, if he remembered correctly. "So you saw a creature with spiky head, red glowing eyes, and a shiny ornament?"

She nodded.

He smirked. "Maybe he is a dragon."

She gripped her dress tighter. How can she say it was dead wrong in a nice way?

Unknown to them Gajeel and Levy was inside the room and heard everything, they let themselves in the hall when no one was looking. Their guild mates' faces looked serious, some where raising their brow wondering if there was a sneak attack in their guild, while the others thought of some logical reason why someone would scare their little slayer.

Gajeel smirked and his after all a dragon-slayer, misinterpreted as a dragon was something he can be proud of.

Mirajane hugged the blue-haired girl securely in her arms and whispered. "We'll get that bad creature."

'Bad Creature?' Hearing those particular words, made him raised his brow, as he glanced at the mirror next to him, and he cannot see why they think of him as a bad creature—granted their not sure it was him but being mistook as bad and scary. Was it even necessary? If someone said another negative word he'll punch him.

Wendy hesitantly replied. "But Natsu-san it wasn't even that big."

Natsu knit his brow together and soon exclaimed. "It's a lizard!"

Gajeel's mouth was momentarily left ajar, and soon changed into a glare. _'I'll kick your ass!'_

"Hahahah!" Levy laughed, being the smart girl, she understood who they are talking about.

They were startled at the sound and questioned quickly, after seeing their petite friend. "Where have you been?"

"Um…"

_Boooo_

"What the hell?"

.

.

"Mooooo."

Taurus with his axe was shoved by Aquarius out of their Celestial Plane because he agreed with a certain goat-man. The debate was still ongoing even if his no longer there, in fact using some of their powers to convince the other side was highly recommended, it was Fairy Tail rumble all over again, Celestial style.

He massaged his head. "Moo, she needs a life more like Aquarius needs it more." Scanning the building, he saw the lightened hall at the other building and the guild members are all there. The cow-man thought of a plan to talk to Lucy at the same time protecting her from other men.

.

.

They had two choices, first was to question Levy and Gajeel, second search where the sound came from. Their answer was obvious, the chance was too good to pass, and they can do the search game later.

"So Levy and Gajeel we're waiting?" Mira questioned, hiding her delight, the idea she helped was not to be taken lightly. They better include her in their wedding.

The petite female didn't want to give in she knew how their minds worked, her friend experienced it on a daily basis, and now they included her in their list of soon to be item, at least—was there even a bright side in this situation?

"Let's hunt for the lizard!"

Gajeel wanted to punch the guy, but he was helping them change the subject, even if he had no idea.

"Later!" They yelled back at the poor Salamander, the suspense was ruined, but they all were still waiting anxiously for the solid-scripted mage's reply.

Wendy held back her tears, looking for the unexplained creature was not something to look forward, too.

Cana called. "Lucy, have you seen Juvia?"

"No…She was here awhile ago." Lucy got curious the water-mage was beside her a minute ago.

The lights flickered.

"The ghost must be mad at us." Wendy whimpered.

Gerard placed his hand on the child's shoulder and said. "Maybe a storm is coming." His smile and comforting words was enough to calm the sky-dragon slayer's nerve.

Mira sighed and declared. "We'll search for Juvia but Levy and Gajeel we're still not through with you." Pointing at the said two, after they find Juvia some grilling was scheduled.

Gajeel and Levy inwardly breathe with relief, having the time to think of an excuse, and maybe hide again, but hiding got them in their current situation in the first place.

Erza announced. "Find Juvia and the source of the sound, if an enemy shows up signal us immediately." The redhead-knight glanced to their master while the old man nod his head signaling his approval.

The guild mates cheered and started their quest, finding their trip to be entertaining and eventful, after all there was no boring moment here. They'll defiantly be back here someday.

Lucy stared at her friends, Natsu was out of the door once Erza signaled them to start. Why did everything turned into a game?

_Creek_

The door slowly opened accompanied with a scary echo and a cold wind, as chills crawled up her spine, her attention was focused on the noisy wood. Gathering her courage, she walked to the door holding a spear from one armor decoration.

_Clang_

"Damn it!" Gray yelled, nursing his sore head with a glare, but was taken back when he saw the culprit. He was expecting it to be Natsu and not Lucy, she only hint him when his naked.

"Sorry Gray I didn't mean too—" She was blushing from embarrassment and soon her blush was replaced with a glare.

_Clang_

She smacked him again and ordered. "Put some clothes on!"

After following her order, Gray asked. "So Lucy where's everyone?"

"They're looking for Juvia." Lucy answered as she gazed at the window, hoping to see her friend, even a glimpsed wouldn't hurt.

The ice-mage looked at his friend's direction, seeing the blonde was worried even if she tried to mask her concern, yet it was clearly showing. Fairy Tail will help their fellow member no matter what. He closed his eyes and said. "She doesn't like to be alone in the dark…she mumbled in her sleep when we got sucked in the odd quicksand."

"Oh…I remember." She unconsciously replied, the quicksand was where they got stock, and Natsu's child-like sleeping face.

_Smack_

She smacked her head on the wall, intentionally, her brain was almost at the memory she was trying to forget, friends was supposed to stay friends. She liked him as a friend just like her other guild mates, right?

Gray stood there, silently observing her, her face was constantly changing from happy to angry to confused, and she was funny to watch. He concluded it was hell in her brain at the moment.

Lucy ran out of the building not noticing the rain, her mind was walking in dangerous waters, their friendship was important to her. Her feet had a mind of its own, dragging her to an unknown place, maybe where she can think.

He ran after her, the rain was heavier as they go farther leaving the resort vicinity, and fact was each step they took the muddy ground became difficult to run on. He grabbed her by the arm as they both slipped and fell near a lake.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked.

The confused blonde didn't look at him, countering his question with her own. However, he cannot hear her, the rain prevented him. A light came from the water, strangely she feared it, not knowing what to do she stared.

He glanced to where she was staring.

_Splash _

The water formed and its eyes were glaring at them, more like at her.

Lucy with shaking knees was afraid, but she was a Celestial Spirit mage and shouldn't fear spirits. Grabbing her keys to call Loke or Aries or even Aquarius was fine, she got up and was about to summon her mermaid.

_Slip_

"Kyahhh!"

Gray's mouth was wide open, scratching his head, wondering why she was eager to leave. Juvia was only getting out of the water. He turned to his friend. "Juvia, where have you been? Everyone was looking for you."

She bowed her head and explained. "Juvia followed the sound but ended up here in the lake."

"Are you alright?" Erza came running towards them with Gerard right behind her. "I heard Lucy, where is she?"

Gray smiled at them and pointed to the blonde's slip zone.

"I think I know." Gerard said, smirking. "I saw a spark there."

.

.

.

'_Why is it always me?' _She thought, falling more like sliding down. At the corner of her eyes she saw a creature not far from her, just like Wendy described.

_Crash_

She crashed into a hard yet soft flesh, opening her eyes, her suspicions were confirmed.

"Lucy?" Natsu groaned his friend used him as a human mattress for crash landing. He laughed the scene reminded him of one pleasant memory, but his face soon change its color.

_Guaahh_

"I understand how you feel, Natsu.""

Lucy's eye twitched and smacked Salamander's head, while standing on her feet. She shrugged her blush off, giving her attention to the blue cat.

Happy gulped. "Lucy…it was a joke?"

She replied with a devious grin, her brain was thinking of ways to tease him with Charle, two can play that game, and it would be easy since his too obvious.

Natsu held her hand and started running just like when they first met. Well, they both can't say it wasn't a memorable meeting their faces mirror that faith full day, smile on their lips and carefree attitude. However, their muddy from head to toe the rain stopped pouring so the mud stayed glued to them.

"We're dirty like pigs!" He laughed.

Happy countered. "Not me…I'm clean as a feather."

They ignored him and continued running, following Natsu's dragon-slayer instinct, it never failed him before. As soon the figure came into view, both of them stopped and tossed a mud ball at their feline friend.

_Splat_

"Now, you're one of us." Lucy smiled.

Happy copied her and he liked the idea of one of us.

Natsu slammed his fist together, igniting his flamed fists, glaring at their enemy. His all fired-up if there was a prize they'd already won, which made things more interesting in his eyes.

The shadow acknowledged their presence.

They exclaimed. "What the?"

His face was covered by a white blanket with holes for his eyes and nose. Virgo and Lyra came awhile ago carrying his so called costume, and he protested but being the cow-man he can't say no to beautiful women. _'Sorry Lucy-san! I wasn't strong enough.'_

Taurus had a role here.

_Boo_

Natsu crossed his arms and asked his blonde friend. "What's he supposed to be?"

Lucy mimicked him. "Not sure…"

Taurus sweat dropped.

"He doesn't resemble any fish I know." Happy added.

'_. . .I'm not a fish'_ He gapped

"What do you want to do Lucy? Happy…do you any suggestions?" Salamander scratched his head.

Maybe they didn't hear him…so he tried again.

_Boo_

Three pair of eyes twitched.

"Want to beat him up?" Natsu asked now pissed.

"Be my guess." Lucy answered, and she didn't like the way the so called ghost stare at her.

The feline whispered to Natsu's ear and soon his face twisted angrily. Salamander flamed his fists again, with a threatening aura and a devious glare, he charged.

Taurus ran from his life, shouting. "Don't follow me…I'm scary!"

Lucy massaged her head, hugging a half asleep Happy comfortably in her arms, she wanted to follow Natsu, but she was also tired. She had high faith in his abilities, making her smile.

_Smack_

_Clang _

Taurus turned his head to check if Salamander was still following him, two fists one fire and one steel collided at the cow-man' face, sending him forward, faster.

Levy eyed her two guild mates and said in a low whisper. "Was that even needed?" She felt sorry for the poor thing.

"I got to him first!" Natsu roared.

Gajeel yelled. "No, that's me!"

_Swish-swoosh_

"Hello Levy-chan…" Lucy smiled, coming out from the bush.

The solid-script mage hugged her, crushing Happy between them. "I'm sorry Happy. Um . . .Lu-chan."

Lucy gave a soft grin and said. "Tell her the truth."

"Your crazy bunny-girl…" Gajeel added. If they tell the truth, will it set them free?

"I understand Lu-chan." Levy replied, glaring at her partner, her friend was right and probably things will go their way.

"Fine, whatever…shrimp." Gajeel crossed his arms, feeling silly, yet he knew his partner had the ability to get them out of this mess.

Unknown to them, something was pulling their so called ghost.

Natsu eyed his capture, dumbfounded as he yelled. "Who took him—it—whatever!"

They turned to him. "What?"

.

.

**Somewhere Else**

.

"Cana-san…I don't think its safe here." Wendy was holding the card-holder's arm, trembling. The place was scary and dark, plus the ghost can be anywhere, hiding, waiting for the right time to scare them. Well, how she got stock with Cana was beyond her.

Drinking from the mug, she was drunk and barely able to stand straight. "_Hick_…Wendy, want to drink?"

The small girl timidly shook her head, when Charle ever hear about this she'll—the sky-dragon slayer doesn't even want to think about it.

_Mo—Booo_

"What was that?"

Cana fired one of her cards to where the sound came from.

_Boom_

"Eh?"

"Wow." Cana stared at the burning truck, as much as she can in her drunken state, closing her eyes. "My bad…I'll pay for it"

_Thud_

"Cana!" Wendy panicked, and soon searched for the driver, but found no one. "Um…" She was right there are ghost.

"Wendy?"

The slayer jumped at the call, seeing her best friend came to help her, she instantly hugged her close, saying. "Thanks for coming Charle."

The white feline smiled. "Welcome."

.

.

**Celestial Plane**

.

Loke, Sagittarius, and Taurus arrived.

_Thud_

They unwillingly dropped Taurus, his weight was too much for them.

"Hello, hello, his face seemed pretty beaten, hello, hello." Sagittarius observed being hunted and thought of as an enemy was indeed difficult.

Loke was dusting his suit. "We almost didn't make it."

Taurus was supposed to scare them to their target zone, then it rained making things go out of hand, at that time the guild mates decided it to be a game.

"What battle did he survive from?" Aquarius asked, massaging her chin. She waited for their answer, but it seemed like they don't want to talk, so she changed her question. "It was them, right?"

They nodded.

She sighed and continued. "So, who wants to go next?"

Everyone eyed her like she had gone crazy.

_ZZ_zzzzzzzz

Her eye twitched, waiting for him to wake up, but it seems he won't, moments later her features darken.

_Spla—_

"Aquarius!" They held her back.

The sleeping man raised his brow and eyed them curiously. ". . ."

"Your next and you better not sleep while on the job!" She beamed.

"Oh?"

Why do they looked at him like it will be his last?

.

* * *

Hope you like it! :)

**Aya: **Don't get me wrong I love my Zodiac Sign, well it used to be but I'm still following the original line-up. So, I'm still a Taurus in my eyes! :D Wahh I miss so much! Fairy Tail and Rave Master Crossover is very funny and I love Cana's Tattoo! Gildarts finally came to see his daughter! I'm so happy for her! XD I just finish reading FT 234! XD Kyah! Freed and Bixlow is there! Epic battle! :D Is that child Zeref? His a Fairy Tail member? Wow! O.O

.

Reply to Reviews

**Kelley Splash**~ Thanks! XD Hope you'll find this funny too. X3

**blueberry**~ Wow, thank you ^^ so sweet, their pretty funny in their way and sweet to their partners. I do too and Natsu's turn will come XD His side will be detail later in the story. X3 Gajeel's really a sweetie he cares about them more than he let on. :D I'm happy to know you love Erza and Gerard too X3

**im-a-tumor**~ They sure did :) and made things more complicated to the remaining Celestial Spirits. XD

**miyame-chan**~ Thanks! They did try their best! XD

**Footster26~** They will know Natsu's thoughts soon! ^^ Wow, love the chaos filled vacation! XD His almost next too! X3

**Jelly Babes 101**~ Their work was a success X3 and Natsu's part will be revealed! XD

**fairytailpirate**~ Haha! poor shy Lucy *looks at FTP-Chan* Should we cage her or Wait here? She's putting extra effort to ignore us *tackles Lucy* Have any ideas to help her. . . Lucy, Natsu loves you! And you only need to believe that! XD Yup, Can't believe its Gildarts! :D

**SakuraTreeLover**~ Thanks! XD I'll try to add more of them! :D

**Spiral Reflection**~ Thanks! that's so sweet! XD Can't help but love them and their efforts X3

**memyselfandI98**~ I hope you'll love this too! Thanks! XD

**MC**~ Thanks! Love your suggestions reading it gave me ideas I'll use them! XD Thank you for the kind and sweet words I'll try my best :) I'm glad to brighten your day! X3

**()**~ Sorry...I was busy, I hope you understand ^^

.

Sorry guys and girls for making you wait this long...My brother's graduation is this week so after that hopefully my schedule will be free again.

Comments and suggestions are always welcome. I hope you read it till the end and please tell me what you think! ^^

**R&R**


	12. Grandpa Crux's Premonition

Aya: Hi guys… I'm terribly sorry for the long hiatus -_- I would like to thank my two friends who are persistent that I continue this story and they are L.A. and C.D. ;D I do have my reasons and unfortunate events that I needed to take a break in writing.

Erza: Where have you been? *menacing glare*

_Kyahhhhh!_

Natsu: Enough of the small talk *raised his fist* and lets continue

Happy and Lucy: Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter 12: Grandpa Crux's Premonition

.

.

At 5am in the morning Natsu had a feeling something wrong was going to happen. He slowly sat up from his bed walked straight to the balcony. It doesn't make any sense. Why was he feeling agitated for no reason? It was only a dream.

It was completely ridiculous, him who fought and won dangerous battles was afraid? Since when had Natsu Dragneel been scared of anything? He got dressed, ran down the stairs, and was instantly surrounded as soon as he stepped into the dining hall. Almost everyone was there; this made him feel at ease and continued to look around for his team.

Happy jumped into his arms, saying "Natsu, Lucy is bullying me."

She choked, "What?"

Gray interrupted, saying "Well the ghost you were hunting last night is nowhere to be found and there is no person we can think of that fit those descriptions."

Before anyone could speak, Happy informed triumphantly. "Maybe it's Lucy's spirits!"

_Hahaha—sniffs _

Their laugh was silenced by salamander's glare.

Lucy massaged her forehead and replied. "Why would they scare Wendy and cause this trouble?" She needed to defend her friends and why would they—what is their motive?

Natsu shrugged it off and took a chicken from his blond celestial mage.

Lucy was trembling. She spent a lot of time rethinking her meal and she had just sat down when her partner had the nerve to take her food. The blonde glare at him, trying to scare him but to her dismay he dipped the chicken at her sauce again. Her sweat dropped.

Erza asked, "Lucy, do you have spirits that can help?"

"Well . . . I have Grand Pa Crux but I can only call him tonight."

"That's more than enough." The red-head replied and added with a blush "I have to go somewhere."

Lucy teased. "Is it with—"

". . ."

Lucy stood up, no longer waited for her friend's comeback because she was already as red as her hair, and marched to the buffet table. As soon as she returned her team was gone. Looking around, she found them outside bickering. Gray and Natsu were arguing who should fight Erza.

Gray shouted. "You had your second fight dumbass."

"Not my fault you suck."

"What?" a vein popped. "You're not arguing properly carpet-burner"

Erza spoke. "Silence"

_Silence_

"It would be fun to play volleyball with both of yo-"

"Hell No!" Both yelled back aggressively.

She gave them a death glare, the two shivered and acted buddy-buddy again. She continued, "The rules stated that it is played with opposite genders. Natsu you already have your second game. Gray will be my opponent—where's your partner?"

"Where is Juvia?" Gray mumbled while scratching his head.

The truth was Juvia had been missing since last night, searching for their so called ghost again. Gray wanted to have this contest with Erza even if the game ended a few days ago. His real intention was to see the friendship Erza had with Gerard. He wanted to see it for himself. He was not as stupid as the dragon-slayer pouting at his side. "Lucy!"

The said girl was about to leave because she wanted to avoiding this situation. She had played the same game with Levy and Juvia. The water mage will not be happy when she found out about this so she said. "I'll pass"

_Slides_

Natsu was about to laugh when Gray ice-maked Lucy to his side. He placed his arms around her shoulder and announced with a smirk. "Now I have a partner right Lucy?"

Natsu was about to retort. "Get your own par—"

"Fine." Lucy smiled a little and moved his arm, trying to mask her fear.

Salamander silently crossed his arms and followed them to their battle field.

Mirajane placed the net and a referee chair for her. She was not expecting to see Gray and Lucy as partners. She was not totally against it but Natsu was weirdly quiet, turning to him she immediately frowned. Soon was replaced with a grin, her friend was slowly being consumed by a demon called jealousy. She started imagining baby Lucy and baby Natsu running around the guild. She inwardly screamed. '_So cute! A little more!'_

Gray was holding the ball. He did not think this through but he had faith in Lucy's abilities. He eyed her and asked. "Are you ok with this?"

Lucy gave a puzzled look and smiled. "Why wouldn't I? We're teammate after all."

He smirked. "Ok Gerard, show me what you've got?"

Gerard nodded. He was wearing a red and blue colored shorts and his partner was also wearing the same color. Their opponent wear opposite color, Gray had black and blue shorts, while Lucy had her pink and white 2-piece bikini which was very similar to her mate, and that partner was at the corner pouting like a child. His sweat dropped, thinking. _'Something is wrong with this picture.'_

Their guild mates paid their corresponding bets with a total of 95% bets are on Erza and Gerard.

Levy was disappointed with the result and placed hers in Lucy, she also forced Gajeel to bet on her friend too. She turned to the fire dragon-slayer. "Natsu , what about you?"

Natsu did not face her yet replied. "Lucy of course."

Gajeel looked at Levy with a _that's a stupid question_ but she waved it off and paid their bets.

The volleyball game started when Gray threw the ball straight into the air, made a large cannon and fired at them.

Gerard with meteor speed to stop the ball and gave it to his childhood friend.

Erzar reequipped her giant armor and gave it back.

Lucy ordered, "Gray push me up there!" She ran to him and elevated herself using his hands, and as soon as she was in the air she used her Fleuved'étoiles to prevent the ball from reaching the end line with her weight. As she pulled the ball down, Gray ice-make a large hammer, and slammed the ball to the other side.

Erza smirked like a child. "Great teamwork but you have to do better than that."

The other members of Fairy Tail was speechless they never saw Lucy with anybody else besides Natsu. They thought Lucy can only be paired with Natsu and Cana, and the strongest team was separated by two pairs that work well together.

Levy was standing there and roared. "Go Lu-chan!"

The beach game continued having both team score of zero. The two decided this attack will determine the winner of the game Erza and Gerard moved for a combo, both are placed half part of the ball and used their magic to trash it to a downward trajectory.

"Oh my you'll ruin the landscape." Mira commented.

Other members of the guild answered wearily. "We don't want to hear that from you!" The last game was ErzaXGerard and MiraXFreed and the outcome was not very appealing. There was a huge sink hole at the far end for this place.

"Gray!"

He grinned as he threw the newly made canon to her, because Lucy anticipated this attack. It was also the reason why he made ice slides to all over their side.

Lucy glided to the center, used the ice canon tilted to a certain angle, fired to the air. While Gray used his ice make to make a 3 dozen small canon. He saluted and waited for her signal.

After landing safely she pointed to the other team and roared. "Fire!" Her teammate did as he was told and soon many cannon balls came falling to the RenXBlue team.

Gerard and Erza were taken back, hastily formed their defences, and reequipped her swords.

_Falling_

_Falling_

_Falling. . ._

Erza threatened. "We're not done yet."

_Thud_

The ball landed a few inches away from their end line while the two slowly turned to confirm their defeat. The couple's jaw dropped.

_Smack_

"Put some clothes on!" Lucy demanded.

Ignored her friends Mira announced happily, swinging her hand to their side. "Gray and Lucy Won!"

"Wow great fight!" Fellow members cheered.

The ice mage moved close to Lucy and utter words to her ear.

In disbelief so she smacked his head, and retorted. "Don't be silly!"

Happy saw her blush and was not pleased.

Lucy smiled as she went to her favorite teammates. Natsu looked up at her and mirror her emotion. He can't help but be proud of her. They both smacked their hands together as if forming a team again.

Natsu spoke still holding her hand. "I'm proud of you Luce! Gray managed to win because of you." He yelled louder so that his rival can hear.

"Want a piece of me pink-hound!"

"I know you don't have the brains to outsmart Erza."

"WHAT? You want a piece of me? Bring it on flame brain."

"Silence"

_Silence_

Erza shaked her hand, saying. "Great fight Lucy. . . You have grown stronger." She turned to Gray and congratulated him too. Gerard also did the same.

Lucy stretched, "Glad this is ov—"

She was cut-off by Natsu and the said person placed her on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Where are we going?" she asked frantic.

"Let's go fishing!"

She froze. They were in a resort full of exciting sites and tons of activities and all he can think of is fishing?

Gray, Erza, and Gerard stared at the pair, shrugged it off, and continued their conversation. Without them noticing a water mage was standing by their side and as soon as they saw her.

"Gray-sama, Juvia is happy." She wailed with barely understandable words and tears on her eyes. "You . . . won but—why didn't Gray-sama waited for Juvia."

He smiled at her, trying to lighten the mood.

.

.

Several minutes later, they were in a secluded forest at the top of a cliff near the beach it was a good 30 feet above the shore line.

Lucy wanted to cry her stomach was in chaos because she used all her energy in the game and the fact that her breakfast was not enough. While her teammate had the sudden urged to fish. _'Why must I be dragged to this?'_ She thought bitterly.

_Grumble_

Natsu looked at her and asked. "Are you hungry Luce?"

Her eyes twitched.

"Sorry Luce I haven't caught any fish yet." He reasoned out while scratching his head and added"If you want you can eat the bait."

A vein popped as she exclaimed. "Do I look like I eat worms!?"

"Why? There are people who eat worms . . . its protein."

_Silence_

The blonde princess was dumb founded and soon cried, she was supposed to be happy that her partner had just spoken an educated phrase but, why about worms.

Natsu was about to leave to look for something Lucy can eat. He paused and caught a glimpsed of something dark in branches of the old tree.

"Salamander?"

Natsu stared at him bored.

"What's with that look?" Gajeel asked, making a fist. "Want a fight?" He had a score to settle with salamander because he called him a lizard unintentionally but still the temptation is so great.

_Clang _

_Smack_

_Punch_

Levy used her solid script and wrote _barrier_ in the middle of the two slayers and broke the fight. They momentarily froze glaring at one another. It immediately became a glaring contest. She on the other hand scooted next to Lucy and asked "what's wrong?"

She whispered to her.

Levy glared at Salamander, and later handed her friend a sandwich. It was supposed to be for her companion, but if her best friend needed it, she won't think twice.

Salamander crossed his arms as he marched to his partner's side. "Luce let's go."The bad feeling from this morning rushed back to him. The anxiety, the fear and that something important to him will soon disappear or carried her the way he always did to move away from the couple.

The solid-script mage was about to open her mouth but Gajeel stopped her and muttered, "Let them go."

.

.

Back at the resort

The two made their way to the dining hall. Lucy was too hungry to move so Natsu laid her to the nearest chair with stern face he went ahead to the buffet table. He gathered Lucy's regular meal a barbecue chicken with Caesar salad.

Lucy ate everything, she was that hungry but with manners. When she was finished she wiped her face with a napkin not looking away from her partner. It was the first time she saw him concentrating while looking at nothingness. She eagerly placed her hand on his forehead and said "You don't have a fever." She closed her eyes and added. "What is bothering you Natsu?"

He sighed back, answering. "It's nothing…I had a bad dream"

She blinked at him with a stupid expression on her face.

'_Natsu and a bad dream don't mix.'_

"No matter what I know you can find a way Natsu." She smiled reminiscing about their past even in a pinch he can always find the light. "You're never alone you have me, Happy, and whole guild. No matter what you do I can guarantee I'm with you every step of the way!"

He smirked, going back to his original self. His partner always knows what to say. "We need a rematch with Gray."

"Um…." She was not ready to have a play or fight with them again.

Natsu ran towards the pool to look for Gray, Juvia, or Erza. Flames engulfed his body revealing to the world his will to fight.

Lucy smiled at his retreating back. She hated when her friend felt hopeless. So, she silently promised, _'Let me do the thinking Natsu.' _

.

.

Later that night a celestial spirit magically appeared in her room.

Lucy asked all confused "Grandpa Crux why are you here?"

_I'm here because of Aquarius._ The old clock didn't say it but Lucy knew there is something bothering him. He raised his hand and said "I came here to tell you. In the not so far future you will have to decide where you want to be for the rest of your life." He took a pregnant pause trying to read the clip board.

Loke and Cancer was desperately hanging on to the terrace while trying not to look suspicions.

The celestial mage raised her eyebrow and wondered why her friend came all the way just to tell her that. '_It doesn't even make any sense.' _ She turned to head to the terrace.

They panicked.

_Slips_

Cancer's scissors managed to attach to railing and when their master/ friend turned to face the old compass again. Leo hurried to signal, _we're done._

Grand Pa Crux sweat dropped, if they only gave his lines earlier. They were arguing about the premonition if only they trusted him. He could have thought of a more believable one. His master was staring at him. How can he just disappear? He did the next best idea.

_ZZZzzz…._

Lucy gaped at him like a fish being bewildered because she was not yet finish. The whole scene was not making any sense. She glanced at her surroundings. The room was quiet now and the moonlight illuminates her four corned sanctuary. She shrugged it off and soon lay in her bed to sleep.

.

.

**Celestial Plane**

The conference room was now jam-packed with spirits.

An enraged Aquarius gave them each one a death glare, except the love of her life Scorpio. "Why can't you do anything right?"

_Flush_

Taurus with almost healed bruises exclaimed. "What did I do?" The poor pervert cow was yet again the center of her fury.

Leo face palmed, he wanted to get out without any injuries. It was their fault the words was just—a general premonition that anyone can assume.

Soon the room was filled with water and then a round rotation which placed them at the edge of the room. The gold celestial key thought of a new way to torture them.

_Round…round they go xD_

Scorpio zipped on his tea like it is the most normal thing in the world. "We can use the other guy."

_Stop_

The continuous cycle of a makeshift carousel stopped and dropped them to the floor.

Leo grasped for air._ Why did you say that?_ He wanted to yell at the giant scorpion in front of him. The other guy he was referring to was the last guy he wanted to be her partner for life. "Why so hasty?"

"Do you have a better idea?" She crossed her arms.

The lion sign brushed his suit and erected with pride. "I still believe in Natsu."

"You handle the next spirit." She managed to smile at his determination. "I have a date with my darling!" With those words the two lovers left.

Leo pushed his glasses up and started planning their next assault.

.

.

Outside the corridor unknown to them Natsu heard the conversation between Lucy and the silver key. He did not understand the meaning but one thing is for sure. He did not like where things are going.

All he wanted was an alone time with his partner.

.

* * *

**Ayame028: **Hi guys! *waves* I would like to thank the people who keeps on supporting this story. Its Natsu side of the story and his dream is on the celestial spirit's side XD I've been reediting for a while now because I want to maintain Natsu's character.

I know this chapter is kind of serious mainly because Natsu is torn between being proud of Lucy, jealous that her partner had to be Gray of all people, and his dream.

Clarifications:

Natsu's dream will be revealed later ;D

The purpose of the beach volleyball game was so that Natsu feels threaten and I cannot think of any other person better than Gray. Erza and Gerard are far more powerful than Gray and Lucy but we know that Lucy is a great strategist. The game was not about the amount of destructive power but teamwork and strategy.

I will not use the spirits Lucy doesn't have. Well, maybe the spirit king since his friends with her. :p

**THANK YOU** for the reviews of: **Jelly Babes 101, blueberry, Spiral Reflection, XxXYukiHinamiXxX, SakuraTreeLover, Argon Jade Siberite Bluridge, SelfcenteredCharacter, TinaWhatsittoya, rourie, hilarious, skipper 137, With a tardis and a portal gun, Shaman Sinobi, GoldenRoseTanya, abovethecloudbetweenthestars, Guest(1), Guest(2), LinkLover123, Sarina, FudoTwin17, and Ergelina**

Hope you guys continue supporting this story X3

Thanks for Reading & Please Review


End file.
